Summer with the Mafias
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: [Former oneshot for HiJack revolution] Jack & Hiccup recently became an item. Normally relationships go through trials and hurdles right? However, with the Nightmares' fearlings behind their backs, the boys are thrust upon constant dangers of the Mafia wars involving bombs, guns & hand-to-hand combat. For Jack and his friends, this summer turns out to be anything BUT normal.
1. preview

**A/N: This is actually an idea for a future ficc after A Prize not Won. It's a scene from my future ficc SUMMER WITH MAFIAS. Since A Prize not Won is obviously not done, the whole story of this fic is not yet planned. So you can treat this as a preview. Yeah, Long live the (HiJack) Revolution!**

"I like you, will you go out with me?"

The two boys stood across of each other as silence followed after Jack's confession. They've been hanging out for weeks, and evidently, the older boy started to develop feelings for the younger one. He didn't know exactly why, maybe it was the way Hiccup would get snarky when he was annoyed or embarrassed. Or it could be how super adorable he'd get when he was playing with his jet-black cat. Could it be the way he would smile crookedly or perhaps how Jack finds himself mesmerized whenever he looked into those emerald orbs passing for eyes?

Whatever it was, Jack was hooked.

"No."

"Wait." Jack froze, "what?"

"You heard me," Hiccup replied, but in his eyes, there was a reflection of sadness and regret. "I can't allow myself to go out with you."

Jack's heart sank. Of course, the teen considered the possibility of rejection. But he had been hopeful, Hiccup was openly gay, and whenever Jack flirted mildy with the brunette, the boy reciprocated every now and then. And he seemed interested, at least in Jack's opinion. So this was a painful blow... wait. The white-haired teen replayed the answer in his mind.

"You can't _allow _yourself togo out with me? What does that even mean?"

"Exactly that. I can't," Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Peter would be out to get you, and that's just not an option."

"What the hell, who gives a damn about Pitch?" Jack scowled. "this is about us, your stalker got nothing to do with this. Besides, he hasn't be seen for months. C'mon Hic, summer vacation's tomorrow, give me some summer romance... "

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, hands on his hips. "Jack, yes, he is most definitely my stalker, and a dangerous one."

Peterson "Pitch" Black Nightmare is the son of Draco and Gothel Black Nightmare, whom are rumored to be powerful leaders of the Fearling Mafia. The Police believed Peter had nothing to do with his parent's dealings, at least, they believed that until a couple of months ago. Before his Graduation, he suddenly went missing. And with the symbol of the Nightmares found at his apartment, well, it wasn't a good sign.

"He doesn't scare me."

Hiccup bursted at that. "Well, you should!" he spat. "My last two boyfriends three years ago were _mysteriously _killed, their cases are still unsolved. And when I attended their funerals, Peter was there saying he only came to comfort me."

"Wha-what?" Jack blinked in disbelief. "how can you be sure? I mean, sure, Pitch is a bit psycho, but really...?"

Hiccup glared at him. "I never even introduced either one of them to him. They were strangers to him." he said pointedly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh." Hiccup shook his head, shoulder his backpack. "we're still friends, but I can't give you more than that. I'm sorry."

Jack was silent for a moment, then taking a breath, he replied. "Okay."

"Well," Hiccup scrunched up his nose. "I feel I should take offense by how easily you took it, but since I did reject you, I guess I could..."

Jack cut him off. "You didn't let me finish," he said. "I'll accept your answer if you tell me, right now, you have no feelings for me. At all."

It was Hiccup's turn to freeze. He knew he should've just lied, it will make things easier. But that didn't mean it was easy to do, "I... I can't do that, Jack."

Jack looked relieved by the response. "All right," he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and pulled him closer, making said boy yelp. "then we are going out." he kissed Hiccup on the tip of his nose.

"Jack!" Hiccup flushed, placing a hand over his nose. "Haven't you been listening?"

"I have, and with Pitch missing for god knows how long, I'm not quite assured that he won't try anything to get his dirty hands on you." Jack buried his face in Hiccup's hair. "I won't let that happen, I'll protect you."

Hiccup groaned, burying his face to Jack's hoodie. "You dork," he complained half-heartedly. "you know, you being my boyfriend is an Occupational Hazard."

"Sounds fun," Jack chuckled, running his hand through those brown locks, before cupping Hiccup's cheek, making the boy look up to him. "will you hire me then?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Guess you're the only one qualified for the job."

At that note, Jack leaned down and kissed him. The younger boy was shock, but soon, Hiccup melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

One thing's for sure, this summer was going to be an interesting one.

**A/N: My knowledge of Mafias is limited and the only idea I know of is that it's some kind of Black Market secret organization of sorts. An organized international body of criminals, operating originally in Sicily and now especially in Italy and the US and having a complex and ruthless behavioral code. How exactly they function, I'm not too sure. But yeah, this is the general idea. More to come if ever you want it.**


	2. An Occupational Hazard

**A/N: This is the official chapter one of this multi-chap. Here's the deal though, since this is not yet apart of my official update cycle, I'll only be posting an update after I receive fifteen reviews for each chapter update (Why fifteen? It's my favorite number so there.) And no, only one review per person counting guest reviewers. Anons (no namers) will not be counted cause I won't be able to tell if you're the same person. Also, if it's not so much to ask, try not writing a monosyllabic review (One word review only). Like, if it's awesome tell me why it's awesome and whatnot, also tell me what were your favorite parts if you have them. Your thoughts on pairings, character roles, etc.**

**Demanding, huh? Well, I don't want this to be easy that I'll have to update this regularly until it's actually in the Official cycle. I just decided to do this to get some ideas out of my head.**

**So let's start. Disclaimer, I own nothing. AT ALL. But my brain.**

**An Occupational Hazard**

***o*Chapter 01*o***

Jackson Overland, a seventeen year old Junior in Highschool with a case of lacking pigment at the hair follicles, therefore rendering him with white-locks in such an early age. Despite that, he made it work for him and is considered by female and male populace alike as attractive. His eyes were a startling blue color, and even more dazzling than that is his smile.

He recently moved into Berk from the Burgess. And that's because he has been recently adopted by a large man that looked like he could be Santa Clause. Pretty close, his name was Nicholas North Clausen.

Well, sort of adopted.

North was single, and ran a simple Toy store. That didn't really make much, even when there were a dozen kids coming and going. So there were still some final documents to pass and those documents needed money to be approved as well.

The white-haired teen had been ecstatic. There were a dozen kids at the foster home, and he was mostly helping out in caring for them than a candidate for adoption ever since he reached his teen years, but he didn't hate it. He loves kids, although it hurt at times when they came and go. He never expected to be adopted, let alone by a man who sells toy to kids for a living. He was still not entirely sure why the man wanted to adopt him, but he wasn't about to complain. Plus, helping the man out at the shop when he had the time meant seeing more kids. So it wasn't like it was out of his comfort zone.

Jack still kept his last name because he wasn't legally North's son yet. But the teenager spent enough time over the large man's home and even slept over more often than not that the people from the foster home decided to stop beating around the bush and just let Jack move in with him already.

One day, North finally landed his big break and saved up enough money in the bank to start a toy company. There was a catch though, and the two had to move to Berk where there was an old rustic building sold for a reasonable price and it was large enough. He didn't have enough to build a new building, but he had a whole lot to start from scratch and with some rennovations it would be as good as new. The foster home that still technically owned Jack were kind enough to allow the teenager to go and leave with the man, so long as North would keep in touch until all papers would be finalize.

And with the new development of his career, Jack knew it won't be for too long.

So now, Jack lived in Berk. It was much colder than Burgess, but hey, he wasn't complaining. He loved the snow and cold. So much possibilities for endless fun and whatnot. But that wasn't the only thing he love about Berk, and Jack realize it wasn't the best part of Berk.

Henry Horrendous Haddock was the Mayor's son who still had his feet planted firmly on the ground and attended the Local Highschool instead of the prestigous Berk Academy. That's pretty much how they met. Jack was the new kid who needed orientation and a tour guide, someone to keep him up to speed. Henry was assigned by the Welcoming Commitee to take Jack around, and long story short the two became friends almost instantly.

It didn't take awhile for Jack to make some other friends. There was this guy, Jamie, and after helping his sister out with a bully issue they were buds, not to mention getting the guy out of a situation too. Jamie still believed in Santa Claus, the Toothfairy, Easter bunny, Sandman and all, that he got picked on for that. Well, not exactly believed but stayed interested in them since he believed that one can learn a thing or two from these so called Guardians of Childhood figures. So he still very much supported them and made referrences about them in existantial reflections and whatnot.

Then there was James Pleiades Hawkins, or Jim as he preferred to be called, and his boyfriend, a certain Russian-American Dimitri Sudayev hung around Jack early in the year because they only become an item because of him. Although it was purely an accident in Jack's opinion. During the first day, Jack and Henry were walking down the stairs with the brunette telling him about clubs and whatnot. Then Jack stepped on the guy's shoelace who was a bit off to the side opposite of them and that caused said guy to trip over, falling down and just when he was suppose to meet the hard floor, a younger guy was passing by on his skateboard and the falling guy crashed on top of him.

Jim was the skater boy, Dimitri had been the one falling. Turns out, the falling guy fell in more ways than one. It didn't help that Jim had been Dimitri's crush for a while now and vice versa for goodness knows how long.

They kissed then and there, call it a hormonal drive, but it worked out.

Henry cracked up at the whole incident, commenting that Jack sure knew how to make a mess of things the right way, when he started hicoughing. And it just didn't seem to stop until the whole tour was over. Jack thought it was hilarious, but unlike the brunette, he didn't start hicoughing. And so by that, _Hiccup_ was the personal nickname Jack uses on his friend.

And things only got better as the school year progressed.

Forming solid friendships with Jamie, Jim, and Dimitri was great and all but Jack found that he preferred hanging out with Hiccup. Jack was so happy that the guy was very intellectual. He was only fifteen and should technically still be a Freshmen, but because of his intellect he was advanced two years up back when he was still at Junior High. Thanks to that, Jack could hang out with him easily than if Hiccup had only been a Freshmen.

They'd banter a lot, and sometimes get into some good-natured arguements like Hiccup commenting that Jack should study more and the latter inserting that Hiccup should eat more. Sometimes, Jack tested out some hilarious pick-up lines he read off the net. Jim commented that they were like a silly couple helplessly flirting, but Jack just rolled his eyes at him.

But some time later, Jack would catch him thinking about Hiccup when least expected. Like, if staring at chocolate milk and wondering if the brunette's hair look creamy or if it was more of a silky texture wasn't the most unexpected thought he entertained during breakfast, he didn't know what was. North noticed the change, and when Jack came to visit him at work one day, final rennovations nearly finished, the man led him to his office, locked the door behind them and squeezed the truth out of the boy. Jack had a hard time explaining it, and that was odd in itself. The teen could always easily talk to North. But he didn't understand it but he was just drawn to the boy who could always draw a laugh out of him by his natural wit, but Jack was feeling weird whenever he got close to the brunette as the school year moved along. North understood what was going on, but decided to let Jack figure it out on his own. His only advice was to stay close to Hiccup until he finally figured it out. And it was during one day, when he saw Hiccup being harassed by some dark-haired guy that Jack started putting the pieces together.

Hiccup told him about Peter, the guy who was harassing him, that he was his stalker after Jack came and got him out of the predicament. The brunette admitted that he used to go to the Academy but his father transferred him out because of the guy. That's also when he first told Jack about being openly gay.

The white-haired teen wasn't bothered that Hiccup was gay, actually he was more bothered that his friend was being sexually harassed right in front of his eyes and he was freaking out in his mind, imagining what might've happened if he hadn't swooped in on time for the rescue. The idea also made Jack feel rather protective of Hiccup.

And that was when he discovered what, exactly, was the weird feeling he kept having.

~o~

"I like you, will you go out with me?"

The two boys stood across of each other as silence followed after Jack's confession. In all honesty, it wasn't too surpising. For the passed weeks, Jack had been a more touchy feely than usual and flirted with Hiccup more obviously. They've also been hanging way too often and it was clear that Jack had fallen hard for Hiccup. He didn't know exactly why, maybe it was the way Hiccup would get snarky when he was annoyed or embarrassed. Or it could be how super adorable he'd get when he was playing with his jet-black dog. Could it be the way he would smile crookedly or perhaps how Jack finds himself mesmerized whenever he looked into those emerald orbs passing for eyes?

Whatever it was, Jack was hooked.

"No."

"Wait." Jack froze, "what?"

"You heard me," Hiccup replied, but in his eyes, there was a reflection of sadness and regret. "I can't allow myself to go out with you."

Jack's heart sank. Of course, the teen considered the possibilty of rejection. But he had been hopeful, Hiccup was openly gay. And whenever Jack flirted with him, the brunette reciprocated every now and then. And he seemed interested, at least in Jack's opinion. So this was a painful blow...

_Wait. _The white-haired teen replayed the answer in his mind, "you can't _allow _yourself to go out with me? What does that even mean?" Jack frowned.

"Exactly that. I can't," Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Peter would be out to get you, and that's just not an option."

"What the hell, who gives a damn about Pitch?" Jack scowled. "this is about us, your stalker got nothing to do with this. Besides, he hasn't been seen for months. C'mon Hic, summer vacation's tomorrow, give me some summer romance~" he drawled playfully.

Hiccup was having none of it, though, narrowing his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. "Jack, yes, he is most definitely a stalker, and a dangerous one." he snapped.

In addition to that, Peterson "Pitch" Black is the son of Drago and Gothel Black, whom are rumored to be powerful leaders of the Nightmare Mafia. The Police believed Peter had nothing to do with his parent's dealings since Peter lived alone and had full scholarship and all, so they believed that maybe his parents abandoned him. At least, they believed that a couple months ago. Before graduation at Berk Academy, he suddenly went missing. And with the symbol of the Nightmares found at his apartment, well, it wasn't a good sign.

"I'm not scared of him."

Hiccup bursted at that. "Well, you should be!" he spat. "My last two suitors three to four years ago at Junior High were _mysteriously _killed, their cases are still unsolved. And when I attended their funerals to pay my respects, Peter showed up at both saying he wanted to comfort me. Which is ironic, because he caused the grievances those days."

"Wha-what?" Jack blinked in disbelief. "how can you be sure? I mean, sure Pitch is a bit psycho but really...?"

Hiccup glared at him, crossing his arms. "I never even introduced either one of them to him. They were complete strangers to him." he saud meaningfully.

"... Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh." Hiccup shook his head, shouldering his backpack, "we're still friends if you like, but I can't give you more than that. I'm sorry," And he really did look sorry.

Jack was silent for a moment, then taking a breath, he replied. "Okay."

"Well," Hiccup scrunched up his nose. "I feel I should take offense by how easily you took it but since I did reject you, I guess it's-"

Jack cuts him off. "You didn't let me finish," he said. "I'll accept your answer if you tell me, right now, that you have no feelings for me. At all."

It was Hiccup's turn to freeze. He knew he should've lied, it would make things a whole lot easier. But that didn't mean it was easy to do. "I... I can't do that, Jack."

Jack looked relieved by the response. "All right," he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and pulled him closer, making said boy yelp. "then we are going out." he kissed Hiccup on the tip of his nose.

"Jack!" Hiccup flushed, placing a hand over his nose. "haven't you been listening?!"

"I have, and with Pitch missing for god knows how long, I'm not quite assured that he won't try anything to get his dirty hands on you." Jack buried his face in Hiccup's hair. "I won't let that happen, I'll protect you..."

Hiccup groaned, burying his face to Jack's hoodie in resignation. Summer or not, it was still kind of cold here in Berk. "You dork," he complained half-heartedly. "you know, you being my boyfriend is going to be an Occupational Hazard,"

"Sounds fun, I'm all for it." Jack chuckled, running his hand through those brown locks, before pulling back to cup Hiccup's face, making the boy look up to him. "will you hire me then?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Guess you're the only one qualified for the job, not to mention the only one applying." he said snarkily. At that note, Jack leaned down and kissed him. The younger boy was shock but soon, Hiccup melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

One thing's for sure, this summer was going to be exciting.

**A/N: Yeah folks, didn't use Aster or any other guardians to be Jack's friends. And didn't make Astrid show up. I might need to save them for mafia-related roles. Tell me if you want Jamie, Jim, and Dimitri to be more than minor characters. I mean, I want them to be. But I wanna hear what you guys think of it. Well if I'm really putting Astrid in here, then Jamie will be official too cause I'll probably pair 'em up like I did before. Plus, incase you haven't noticed, he's still single here. And that just seems unfair.**

**Sorry if the introduction is too long for... well, an introduction. See, I wanted to write about how Jack and Hiccup started out before the confession from the preview, but since this story is not really on a school setting, I couldn't go into detail. I could make flashback snippets as the story progressed, but in case I don't, well, here it is.**

**Please take your time in reaching the required number of reviews for an update to this ficc. I don't need more reasons to neglect my other works...**

**JACK FROST OF THE SEAS, I'm coming!**


	3. Evening Assault

**A/N: Okay, thank you for all your reviews. YOU ROCK, thank you for being the first to review the official chapter and I was amused by how you found out about the update. Keep the reviews long and meaningful. And positivie criticisms are always accepted but if you're just here to flame, then just click the back button please? Let's keep the peace folks while we unleash imagination, no bashing other people's creativity just because they're not your idea of creativity**

**Just incase anyone's curious, Jack, Jamie, Hiccup and Dimitri were Juniors before summer started and Jim was a freshmen. Now they're incoming Seniors and Sophomore (but of course that's inconsequential since I'm not gonna write about that)**

**Warnings, some OOC**

**^_^ A smile can save a life**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. AT ALL. But my brain.**

**Evening Assault**

***o*Chapter 02*o***

It was a Saturday, already the last day for the first week of summer was drawing to a close. Jack and his friends were chilling out at the North residence 6pm into the evening. Jack's _candidate-for-a-father_ said he had big news, had a big celebratory dinner planned and told him he could invite some friends also to be in on it, but only ones that mattered. This, of course, included Hiccup, Jamie, Jim and Dimitri. Sophie wanted to come, too. But Jamie didn't really feel like babysitting no matter how much he loved his sister, especially when all his friends were dating, and if they would be pairs throughout the evening, he rather be alone than be counted together with his younger sister. Luckily, her friends Pippa and Cupcake called her over for a sleepover. So she didn't fuss about it too much.

On the other hand, the one Jack had invited first, his boyfriend, seemed to be the last one to arrive because he wasn't even there yet.

"Don't worry so much, Jack." Jamie said, "Henry's coming, he said he'd be here, didn't he?"

Jack made a face. "I could go to pick him up if I didn't have to entertain you three," he grumbled.

"You call what you're doing entertaining? Jim's the one who brought us something to do," Dimitri teased, throwing his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder who sat between him and Jack on a long couch. "please, you're not exactly host-material."

Admittedly, they weren't really doing anything but waiting at a couch, watching some random movie Jim brought over about an Alternate version of a Classic novel wherein there are aliens and stuff, which Dimitri had to admit the lead character looked cute but not as cute as the boy he had under his arm. They could play Xbox but Jack didn't want to pull it out unless Hiccup was there. Whenever they played, Dimitri would punch in some cheat codes in the controller and cream Jack in any battle game he had. Jamie would try beating Dimitri but didn't like using cheats. Hiccup was the only one who could avenge them without using cheat codes to counteract the Russian-American's cheat codes. So here they were, watching Jim's favorite animation, munching some sodas and chips settled on the coffee table while North was cooking up the final dishes for dinner. Jack tried offering to help, mostly to squeeze out the big news earlier, but the man saw through it and just made Jack entertain his friends which he was doing a bad job at.

The bigs news would be told before dinner, but they needed all present for that.

Jack scowled at Dimitri, crossing his arms. "I just rather not have fun when Hiccup's not here yet, that's all. It'll feel like I left him out," he didn't know why, but he was jumpy the entire evening and couldn't shake it off. If Hiccup was here, he could calm down a little. "And stop cuddling with Jim, it makes me more frustrated waiting for Hic to get here."

"Hey, after graduation next year, I'll have to wait a while before my Jimbo joins me again in college," Dimitri pointed out, "so don't get on my case about having to wait."

Jim face-palmed, muttering something about Jack and Dimitri being at it again and not believing that the two were the eldest in the group.

Jamie smirked, propping his foot on the top of his one knee, and popping a can of soda open whilst digging in on the bowl of cheetos. "How is it that you know what a good host should act like?" he asked. "you never even invite us over to your place except for Jim here."

Jack also never brought his friends over till now since they only got the house under control now, and all boxes unpacked fairly recent. Jack was usually at school or simply never bothered with unpacking, and North was finishing up the rennovations, getting the business started and all else considered to remember they had boxes that needed unpacking. Jack would've thought the celebration was for the fact they finally got moved in officially if not for the big news that still needed to be told. But that wasn't the issue now.

"I just make it my business to know." Dimitri answered smugly.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Oh."

"Hey Dimitri," Jim spoke up, intertwining his fingers with his Junior boyfriend's, "I'm just wondering, do we have to be here right now?"

Dimitri felt fuzzy and giddy with Jim's seduction attempt, but decided to play hard ball and get his younger boyfriend to beg. (NO. Get your minds out of the gutter people. I meant playing hard to get). "Uhm, duh. Jack invited us over for some big news, and that's the whole reason we're here now in his living room, sorry if you wanna _go to bed _so badly, but we're here for a friend now."

"Then stop being such a rude guest and overbearing friend and shut the hell up already." Jim nudged him roughly on the stomach for hidden meaning on the last thing he said. An adult was present for goodeness sake. "you're never getting mom's complete blessing if you keep this up."

Jamie snickered, leaning back. "Dating guys who's got a mind of their own," he shook his head, "you two sure know how to pick 'em."

Dimitri looked chagrined, rubbing his stomach, before scowling. "Hey, I'm your boyfriend, who's side are you on?" he asked.

"The side that doesn't make it look like I'm dating an ass, so just watch the damn movie and eat your chips."

"Will you feed me?" Dimitri grinned, Jim stuffed a pillow on his face and saying something about _not taking orders _from anyone. "but you're the submissive one on be-" Dimitri said his voice slightly muffled. Jim proceeded to get on top of his boyfriend and pushed down harder on the pillow, trying to suffocate him.

Jack rolled his eyes, before getting off his seat because the two lovebirds were taking all the space and going to settle on the arm-rest of Jamie's chair. "I've got some weird dorks for friends," the white-haired teen shook his head.

"Takes one to know one." Jamie lifted up his can.

Jack narrowed his eyes, clinking it with his glass of rootbear. "Shut up, you're one of them." he snapped.

Then the door bell rang, and Jack jumped excitedly, rushing towards the door, tripping once he got to the foyer but immediately got back up again to reach for the handle, only to pull back a bit to give himself a once over on the mirror.

"Yeah~" Jamie rolled his eyes, face-palming as he heard the door open. "sure I am." In his opinion, he was as normal as they could get.

"Hic!" Jack actually gushed, launching himself into his boyfriend's person. "talk about finally!" he felt all the tension he's been feeling rolling off his shoulders.

Hiccup grunted, trying to keep his balance. "Uh Jack, you might want to step back before..." he trailed off as his older boyfriend was knocked away from him, yelping in shock. "TOOTHLESS!" The brunette pulled the dog off, hitting him lightly on the head.

"You brought your overly-protective dog?!"

Jamie laughed, stepping beside his best friend. "Hey Henry," he greeted, using his real name since Jack made it clear only he gets to call him that. "and Jack, you're one to talk. You're overly-protective yourself."

"I am not."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, as Toothless moved a bit so he rested between them. "You attacked a guy at the mall just this morning when he approached me." he deadpanned. "honestly, you're as bad as Toothless."

"I thought he was Pitch!"

"He was asking for the time."

"Hey, that's a new kidnapping strategy! They ask someone for the time and then kidnap you the next instant when a van pulls over!"

"We were inside McDonalds! How in the world was a Van gonna pull over?"

"You're missing the basic point here!"

Suddenly, someone yelled from inside. "Dim-wit, get back here with my boot!"

"Haha! Oh wow Jim, don't you have any decent socks without holes on them?"

"So help me, you Dim-wit, give me back my boot or else I'll kick you to the next county with it!"

"Then you're gonna need the boot first!"

Jamie moved his head back and forth to the two couples he was caught up between, Jack and Hiccup were arguing like a married couple while Jim was chasing Dimitri around because he had stolen one of his favorite combat boots. Once again, the brown-eyed brunette face palmed. "I seriously need to get myself a girlfriend and away from you guys," he muttered half-heartedly. He cared about his friends, but his sanity was being tested.

"That aside," Jack halted the arguement, the same time they heard a loud _thud _from the living room and a triumphant cheer from Jim which they both ignored. "why'd you bring him anyway? You know he always... gives me the evil eye." he frowned when Toothless growled at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I've told you, he gets separation anxiety these days." he pointed out. "dad's busy at city hall and we both don't want to go home with the furniture knocked down."

North came towards the foyer, his hand raised in greeting. "Ah, there he is!" he beamed.

"Whoa," Hiccup blinked, not expecting his boyfriend's father candidate man to be as large as his own father. "you gotta be kidding me..."

Before Jack could think to comment to that, North waltz over and picked Hiccup up, the dog got out of the way before the man gives a mighty squeeze of a hug. "whoa, hey, North. Try not to kill my boyfriend, please..." he said dryly.

"Well, your fault Jack." North pointed out, putting Hiccup back down. "you never bring him over, I wonder when you plan to introduce boy to me."

"Sorry, North. I was busy the first few days after we got together earning the approval of his dad."

"Well, I am Nicholas North Clausen. How are you?"

Hiccup smiled politely, raising a hand. "I'm fine. Please to meet you, Mr. Clausen. I'm Henry Horrendous Haddock." he introduced.

"Wha-?" North looked flabbergasted for a second, staring at Hiccup like a fish out of water. "... you're... Haddock? Does that mean you are son of-" the man stopped, catching himself.

Hiccup didn't notice anything odd, however. He was used to people reacting this way when he introduced himself. "Yeah, I'm the son of Stanley Horrendous Haddock, AKA _Stoick-the-Vast_, AKA the Mayor of Berk." he shrugged. Jack snorted, making a comment about a lot of 'AKA's "but let's not make a big deal out of it, if you don't mind sir."

"Er, yes." North agreed, rubbing the back of his head. _Although the father was not what I made big deal of..._

Hiccup turned to Jack. "So, how long is this going to last? My father told me to text him about it so he can pick me up and we can go home together." he told his boyfriend.

"Awww Hic," Jack pouted, circling his arms around Hiccup's waist. "you're already talking about leaving when you just got here?"

Jamie laughed. "You gotta admit Jack, you can be pretty hard to deal with." he teased, earning a glare from Jack. "I'm kidding, man." the brunette continued to laugh.

"Well, since all is here," North clapped his hands together. "we can begin. Everyone to dining room!"

Jamie went back in, swiping the boot from Dimitri and effectively handing it back to Jim to make them settle down. Jack rushed upstairs, screaming about grabbing his polaroid Z340 instant print camera, a fifteenth birthday present he got from North along with the news that he was planning to adopt him. Dimitri was giving Jamie the evil eye for ruining his fun while Jim talked engineering with Hiccup and asked about coming over to Benbow motel, the place he and his mom runned, to help him modify his customed-made motorcycle and asking help to get the parts he needed. Jim wasn't really what one would call an intellectual like Hiccup, but he's smart when he put in the works. He built his own engined scooter when he was eight. Of course, he didn't know he couldn't ride it yet at that age.

When Jack came back, North had some papers in his hands. "So what's the big news, North?" he asked, preparing his camera incase it was a photo op moment. "you won the lottery and can build your own toy factory too?"

"Hah, I don't need to win lottery to build factory. I can do that someday, but no, that's not news." He held out the papers to Jack. "this is news. You can call me dad now."

Jack blinked, his wide eyes almost looking owlish as he read through the papers. He gawked, seeing his name altered. "_Jackson Overland Clausen?! _I'm officially adopted?!" he practically screamed, excitement building up. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, Jack. It's what we've been waiting for!" North laughed merrily, picking Jack up and despite the grunt, the teenager struggled to throw his arms around the man as well.

Jack laughed as he was placed back to his feet, his friends clapping and cheering for him. "This is awesome! When are you going to pass them?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, I can fax them now." North grinned, placing the documents into the fax machine and typing a series of numbers. "why wait tomorrow what you can do today?"

Jack laughed joyfully, practically bouncing, before running towards to glomp Hiccup who almost tripped over. The others gave him pats on the back. "I'm adopted, Hic! I finally have a father! Officially!" he beamed.

Jim flinched a bit at that before silently leaving the room.

Hiccup chuckled, patting his boyfriend's back. "I'm so happy for you, Jack. Congratulations." he said.

"Oh!" Jack pulled away from Hiccup the same time North came back from faxing the documents. "Photo Op! Everyone gather around me!" he threw an arm around Hiccup, and sticking against North, Dimitri squeezed in against Hiccup and Jamie ducked in front of Jack and his boyfriend, the brunette barely remembering to pull Toothless over so he could join in. The white-haired teen raised the camera up. "Say snowflakes!"

Everyone blinked at that, but North just laughed. "Snowflakes?"

_**Snap!**_

Jack laughed, pulling the camera back down and doing some editting and saved it, before waiting for the picture to develop. "What? You guys sound like you don't know me," he snickered, taking the photo and blowing air to it a bit and shaking it before taking a look. "Hah! You should see the looks on your faces!"

They all squeeze in, trying to take a look, making comments and cracks at each other's faces. But Dimitri noticed something off. "Hey," he frowned. "Jim's not in there."

"Huh?" Jack blinked, taking a closer look on the photo. "hm, you're right. Did he have to go use the toilet?"

Dimitri thought back, recalling something Jack said after the news, before grimacing. "Maybe... I'll go look for him, I, uh, need to use the toilet too." he went off.

"No funny business now," Jack called out teasingly. "remember who's home this is."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, but focused on the task at hand. Finding his boyfriend who was probably angsty right now. "Yeah, yeah, I know my boundaries. You can go on ahead without us," he waved a careless hand.

"Well," North rubbed his hands together. "let's eat!"

~o~

Dimitri had to look around for awhile before finally catching a glimpse of his boyfriend passing by a window, he was outside the backyards settled on some kind of swing set mostly for Kinder Gartners, why North even had one set up was a mystery, Or maybe it was just the old owners who left it there. Not exactly the picture one would find James Pleiades Hawkins in, but Dimitri knew Jim long enough by all those years in Junior High of innocent stalking (more like watching from afar) and this entire school year of dating that that wasn't all there was to the alleged Skater boy.

"Hey there Jimbo," Dimitri greeted, sneaking up behind the small-ponytail brunette who almost screamed, his heart jumping to his throat is surprise so the exclamation got caught, clutching his chest. "why'd you suddenly go off on your own?"

Jim muttered curses under his breath for the heart attack before answering. "I'm pretty sure, knowing you knowing me, you already figured it out." he said wearily, settling back to the swing.

"That could be true," Dimitri shrugged, bending down to Jim's level to nuzzle the boy's neck and making him shiver at the contact, "but tell me anyway."

Jim sighed, leaning against the warmth of Dimitri's body. "Obviously, I was thinking of my dad again, " he said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Jack and all so I left cause, you know, the last thing I want to send out bad vibes to this happy occasion for Jack."

At a fairly young age, Jim woke up to one morning and his father had up and gone. He only saw his mother crying at a table that was supposedly for guests. He had to comfort his mother without fully understanding what was going on. It was a rough life that he had to deal with without a guidance of a father's hand. Not that Mr. Hawkins paid him much attention even when he was still living there. They were never close to begin with, so Jim wasn't really upset that he left. Not exactly. He was upset because the man was never the father he should've been, not to mention a rotten husband.

"But it sucks that he's not even his biological son and they've a better relationship." Jim sighed, "don't you feel the same?"

"You know I do," Dimitri sighed, pulling the younger boy's head to his chest. "but it doesn't matter, it's in the past and there's nothing we can do about it even if we wanted to, it's beyond us. End of story,"

As long as he could remember, Dimitri seemed to be always running from place to place back in Russia, his life always seemed to be in danger and he didn't understand why. His last memory with his father was riding on an airplane to America when he was at fifth grade and after being dropped off to the apartment he lived in now, he never saw him again. He never even remembered having a mother. For some reasons, he still got money brought to the school directly for his tuition and money was also mailed to him for food and the basic neccesities, but he could never track down where it came from. It didn't even assure him if his father was even still alive. He didn't know what he wanted in life, up until now, he didn't think he wanted a future until Jim became his, preferrably an honest future with the brunette. Now he had to make something out of himself for his boyfriend's sake.

Dimitri pulled away, going to the front of Jim, smiling. "At the bright side," he said lightly, taking Jim's one hand between both of his. "we'll always have each other, right?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled shyly. "I guess there's that. But you're still going to need get my mom's full approval. So far, the only reason mom's not against us because she doesn't want me to spite her for it."

Dimitri laughed wearily, rubbing his head. It was hard pleasing a women who was a homophobe trying to stop being one for her son's case. For all he knew, the women blamed him for turning her son gay. Which wasn't really far from the truth, honestly.

"Hey, I'm trying, I gave her that new dress for Christmas, and it wasn't even an illegal purchase." the Russian-American pointed out, "and I've stopped selling fakes since Jack got us together."

Jim chuckled, simply kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, never allowing himself to admit to Dimitri how touched he felt when he really put the efforts to reform his ways for his sake. They were both messed up boys trying to get better slowly but surely, but they really only started trying when they found the reason to: Each other.

Jim didn't get an 'F' this entire semester, and that's really saying something. And Dimitri stopped selling fake IDs and other things that could land a guy a time in jail. Their friends didn't fully understand why they were even attracted to each other but they supported them all the same. Jim and Dimitri weren't entirely sure why either. Well, they knew why, but it was hard to put them into words. As cliche as it sounded, the best explanation they can come up with was that they completed each other. In one hand, they didn't have to try so hard to be worthy of each other because they were on the same league. On the other hand, they wanted to be a better person that the other could be proud of dating. It was perfect, their perfection.

"Hey, c'mon, the others will be wondering what happened to us, and I'm getting hungry." Dimitri said, cupping Jim's face. "okay?"

Jim smiled, reaching up to hold both hands that caressed his face. "One more?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Dimitri grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

Then, they heard something, like a twig snapping. "What was that?"

~o~

Jamie and North were engrossed on a topic about Santa Claus, and how other related figures can help children growing up positivily whilst Hiccup kept picking on his food, glancing behind his shoulders every now and then. For some reason, he was very jumpy and unsettled. Jack's been watching him for awhile, and he just kept thinking he had the most adorable boyfriend ever and he couldn't be happier, and when he gets awkward and dorky makes him even more adorable. Now was a perfect example of an awkwardly adorkable Hiccup.

But soon, Jack notices that after awhile, Hiccup's awkwardness was too fidgety to be just about nervousness at being in Jack's home for the first time. Even Hiccup wasn't that awkward. Toothless is sensing it too, because instead of finishing his last steak, he kept a concern eye on his owner.

"Hey Hic," Jack spoke up, placing a hand to the brunette's shoulder to keep him from fidgeting anymore than necessary. "you're being jumpy, even for you. Is everything okay? Are you that eager to leave?"

Hiccup turned to Jack, blinking wide-eyed. "Oh, uh, yes... I mean no." he ran a hand through his hair, well, he was suppose to, but he just ended up smacking his face. Jack snickered, but he was still concerned, "Damn it... Sorry Jack, I just... I can't shake the feeling that something's off even while I was getting here."

"_Off_?" Jack repeated, cocking his head. "off in what way?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to explain further, when a large man with a red-braided beard wearing a two-pieced suit barged in, rushing towards Hiccup. "Son, you're alright!"

"Dad?"

"Did anything strange happen on your way here?"

Jack stood up from his seat, "Mr. Haddock, is something the matter?"

North felt something weird at his gut, the hair at the back of his head raising. He quickly went over to the fireplace, grabbing twin swords. "Jack, where are other two friends?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jack blinked, looking at the twin swords he had always assumed to be fake. "North, what's-"

Suddenly, something crashed into the window, which was a beeping sphere with green light. North widened his eyes, "Hit the deck everyone!" he swang his sword, hitting the sphere away just as the blinking green light turned red.

Everyone hit the floor as soon as the sphere exploded at the living room, smitherins of the couch and some singed stuffings falling over on them.

"What the hell?!" Jamie raised himself with his two hands. "A bomb?! Was that a really just a bomb?!"

North pressed something on his two swords, and they turned into pistols. As two more spheres flew in, he shot them to explode ahead of time and away from there. "Jack!" he huffed. "get everyone down to basement!"

Stoick glared at the man suspiciously. "Are you one of them?!"

"Them who, dad?" Hiccup blinked, wide-eyed as he scrambling to get a hold of Toothless who kept snarling. "what's going on?!"

Jack stared at his foster father with unbelieving eyes. What's happening here? "North, where did you-?"

"I'll explain later, go, now!"

Suddenly, they heard another set of explosion coming off from the backyard. And screams for help following.

"Oh no!" Jamie gasped. "Jim, Dimitri!"

North cursed, pressing a button that engaged steel doors to rise from the openings of the windows and door. "Jack, basement, now! I'll get friends, quickly!"

Jack still had trouble comprehending what this madness was but he nodded, as if mechanically, he grabbed Hiccup's hand and pushed Jamie towards the basement. Stoick cried indignantly, going after the teenager who had his son in tow. Whatever was happening, someone had serious explaining to do.

North rushed into the garage, and as soon as he got into a bullet-proof jeep, he crashed into the backyard. "Yippa!"

**A/N: Too fast? Please understand and don't be mad. The title is SUMMER WITH MAFIAS. So I needed the action out quickly. Also, remember, I have limited knowledge with mafias. So to speak, while Pitch is after Hiccup, I'm still trying to figure out what they could do to the brunette to make the mafias also help Pitch get Hiccup. Like, will there be a virus and their gonna inject something to the brunette so he'd be the only antidote? Or will he used Hiccup's hair or something to copy his DNA as a genetic code to unlock something? C'mon. Mafias are serious wouldn't put an effort into something without real purpose. So somehow the plot still needs to build up. Again, I will not guarantee continous updates even when this is going to be on the cycle officially. But you can always trust that I never abandon... Unless of course I get run over or something, but let's not jinx it.**

**PM suggestions please. I need something to work with. Thanks in Advance. ^_^**

**Awareness to readers who also resides here in The Philippines, there really is a group that uses the mentioned strategy for kidnapping. So please be aware of your surroundings. **

**I did some research a polaroid camera is another term for instant camera, and there's this new model wherein it's like a digi-cam wherein you can edit the photo before it gets printed. How cool is that?**

**Yes. North's gizmos and stuff aren't really mafia-related things. And he's not actually secretly part of a mafia, but he's secretely part of something else. I'll mention it on the next chapter.**

**Soo~liked JimItri? If you start making ficcs about them, let me know, I wanna read 'em.**

**Please review and don't hold back. And incase it's not clarified, guest reviews can be counted so long as you give a name for yourself like the guest reviewers YOU ROCK and MaxtheAngelof Death. Every review counts, as long as it's not monosyllabic. If you like it, hate, think it's awesome, think it's adorable, tell me why. Favorite parts, go ahead pweaaase!**

**Wow... I need to make several updates for JACK FROST OF THE SEAS to as an apology. Humm... maybe three chapters... yeah. **


	4. Vague Secrets

**A/N: Those who read the preview chapter at my HiJack au snippets, don't get excited because that preview is not this chapter yet. Oh, and BlueForestLeaf (love that username by the way) I'm pretty sure you know what the next few chaps will be about so hush! XD And thaaaank you so much about the hint with Jack and Parkour (that's the next chap though). I ended up watching videos of it for this ficc. Haha! I cannot thank you enough. Well everyone, enjoy. And review. **

**^_^ A smile can save a life**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. AT ALL. But my brain.**

**Vague Secrets**

***o*Chapter 03*o***

As soon as everyone was in, Jack barricades the door, he unplugs the cord of a washing machine and grunts, trying to get it up the steps until Jamie finally assisted him at blocking the door. Stoick looked around for other miscellenous furnitures to placed in front of the door as well. Toothless kept snarling, staying by Hiccup's side protectively. They could hear and feel the vibrations from above. Hiccup gasped suddenly, as if in realization.

"Wait!" The brunette cried out. "How will the others get to us if we block the door?"

Everyone froze, halting the operation. Hiccup has a point, but how will they be safe if the enemy gets to the door first? They couldn't leave the others behind, but the other option is just as risky.

"Ah damn it!" Jamie groaned, leaning against an old bookcase. "It's hopeless, they got bombs! The door and all these other stuff will just be blown to bits like the couch! What the hell is going on here anyway?!"

Jack slapped the brown-eyed brunette across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Jamie! Now is not the time to panic!" he snapped.

"It's the perfect time to panic!" Jamie shot back. He was going to die and he didn't even kiss a girl yet. "We're being attacked with people who has bombs! Your father has swords that can turn to guns!"

Jack groaned exasperatedly. "And I'm aware of that, you ninny!" His phone started ringing but given the situation, he didn't think now was a good time to answer the call from probably just another girl in school trying to hook up with him, not believing he was really going out with Hiccup. "But get a grip! We're not going to die!"

"You don't know that!"

"Can ya boys stopped yer screamin' match and think rationally!" Stoick bellowed, staying by his son's side. "we got a situation and don't need anymore-" The man trailed off as they furnitures blocking the door jolted as the door was trying to be opened from the otherside, muffled yells coming from the other side.

They couldn't make out a message, but it definitely didn't sound like North or the other two. Jamie stress levels were intensifying, and Hiccup clutch onto Toothless, trying not to panic himself. Jack frowned deeply, moving back down the steps, tugging Jamie down with him.

"Shit," he cursed. "we're screwed if we don't think of something..." Toothless kept barking, trying to struggling to get out of Hiccup's grip. "Can someone shut that dog up!"

Toothless finally broke free from Hiccup, rushing to a painting of North with this woman with a pixie cut hair and feathers on her hair, who Jack knew to be his lover but he doesn't know exactly what happened to her. But he knew, if they were going to get out of this, he wasn't going to let a dog ruin the painting.

"Oh no you don't!" He rushed to Toothless, trying to save the piece of art. But Toothless already pounced on it, making it drop to the floor. To reveal a secret hatch. "What the-?" he blinked, reaching towards the handle, pulling it open. He saw darkness, and it seemed to lead somewhere but it seemed more like a chute of sorts. "Guys! Come quick, over here!"

The other rushed over, with no better plan of action. "What is it, Jack?" Jamie asked. "You found a way out?"

"Uh, I found something." Jack shrugged. "if it's any consolation."

Hiccup leans his head in. "Looks like a tunnel to a hole or something..."

"Well, it's something..." Jack muttered when Toothless suddenly pushed Hiccup from behind and dropped him into the hatch, following in after him. "HICCUP!"

"Son!" Stoick fits himself through to go after his child. "AHHH!"

_**Boom!**_

The boys whipped their head around, seeing smoke coming from the door, indicating there was an explosion and they can hear footsteps. Jack grabbed the painting, and Jamie grabbed the front of Jack's hoodie, hurling them both into the hatch.

"AHHHH!"

~o~

Jack finds his throat dried out, but he still kept falling. No, he realizes that wasn't the correct word. Wherever they were in this darkness, it felt like some kind of tube and as they delved in deeper, it seemed like they gravity wasn't pulling them, more like some artificial air pressure pushed them forward... Or whatever direction it was they were going. It was hard to tell, even harder to determine how much time has passed. Seconds or minutes?

When they saw light, they were flung out the tube and directly into an open trunk, Toothless sprawled over Hiccup. Jamie and Jack crash landing on Stoick, the white-haired teen's phone falling off his pocket and in front of him. They moaned in pain, Jack raises his head to see a slightly blood-stained Jim with a makeshift tourniquet around his head, laying unconscious at Dimitri's arms who look he had been rough-housed by some thugs. Which, given the circmustances, may not be far from the truth.

"_O, klassno_! Jack, you finally answered call." North laughed, and Jack realized his phone had several miss calls from North's phone which Dimitri was holding. "We're all here. _Poekhali_!" Dimitri pulled the trunk close as the man hit the gas and they drove further away.

Jack got off Stoick, settled the painting to a corner and rushed to his boyfriend, checking to make sure if he was okay. Hiccup had a few friction burns from sliding the steel tube, but compared to Jim, he was fit as a fiddle. When he raised his head, he sees that they were driving out of Berk, and blinks. How far did the tube take them? Well, there are several questions to be answered.

"North, what's going on? That secret hatch-"

The man cut him off. "It's been there forever, Jack. Well, not exactly. Been there since I modified the house years ago," North shrugged. "precaution in the event something like this happens. I have several other houses modified the same way in different states."

"Why?" Jamie raised a brow.

North took a turn to a forest path, swerving past the barriers. "Just in case enemies track me down to kill me," he says calmly, as if the thought of death didn't bother him, as if he was used to this.

Jack didn't know this side of the man.

"Enemies? North, who would try to kill you?"

North sighed. "Mafias, Jack." he answered, and there was a collective gasp. "Mafias like the Berserkers, the Outcasts, and the ones from earlier... The Nightmares." Hiccup's blood ran cold, and so did Jack's. "I don't know why they suddenly want to attack me, Jack, but-"

"I do," Hiccup bit his lip. "I mean, at least I think I do... The son of the Nightmares is after me. He... uhm... kinda has a thing for me."

Both Stoick and Jack scowled at this. Toothless snarled.

North frowned as they broke out of the forest path and into an open road that would lead them to the main highway. "I doubt that we would be under that heavy an attack if it were only for that purpose, especially with a mafia being the instigators." he said. "I will look into the matter once we arrive to destination."

"North, where are we going? How do you even know about all this?" Jack frowned. "... What have you been keeping from me?"

North gripped the wheel. "Whatever I hid from you, it was to keep you safe. But now that it is inconsequential, just know that I am not like those who attacked us. But I oppose them." he sighed, pulling over for a moment, turning to look at everyone at the back, but mostly Jack. "Listen, I promise I will explain everything, but right now, we need to put much distance from Berk that we can manage. Mayor Stoick, will you leave the county to join us for now or shall I make an arrangement for someone to escort you back to Berk? I can take care of your son. I know you have duties to attend to. "

"No, my son will always come first," Stoick stated, putting a protective arm around his son. "he is my own family left and I don't trust you just yet, so I don't intend on losing him to you."

North smiles softly. "Believe me," he chuckled. "I am the least of your worries." Stoick cocked his head to the side, unsure. "I assure you, I'm an ally."

~o~

Jack doesn't know when, but because of Hiccup's fingers running through his hair, he dozed off. He woke up to muffled screaming, blinking blearily, he sits up. He looked at his phone and saw that it was a quarter passed midnight. He sees Dimitri with blood-shot eyes, and he figured he was the only one who managed to fall asleep, if you didn't count the still-unconscious Jim. Even Toothless was up, keeping his eyes outside for any approaching danger. Jack's fingers feels numb and he tries rubbing it together to let friction warm it up, when that didn't work, he stuffed them into his hoodie pockets. That's when he felt something in one of them, pulling it out, he saw that he brought his Z340 with him.

Jack smiled, somehow feeling grateful about the fact.

"Here," Hiccup handed him a steaming styrofoam cup of coffee. "it's a bit chilly tonight."

Jack takes the cup and begins to drain it, not minding the heat, letting it warm up his numb fingers. Suddenly, Dimitri lets out a startled gasp and before anyone could ask why, Jim's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Ow."

Dimitri let out a relieve cry, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Jim!" he embraced the younger boy tighlty. "thank goodness..."

"Again, ow..." Jim winced, but returned the embrace all the same. He blinked, looking around a bit. "How long was I out? And where are we?"

Jamie shrugged, "You've been out for awhile. And as for where we are, seems like we pulled over some kind of diner slash motel place, but where exactly I'm not sure," he said. "And also, adults are discussing things outside."

Hiccup looked out the back window of the trunk, seeing North, Stoick, and the gray-haired stranger with a ponytail looking like they were quarreling. "What is going on out there?" he opened the trunk a bit to listen into them, and immediately the screams were no longer muffled.

Seems like only one of them was screaming.

"You can't be serious, you dragged me out here in an unholy hour not to kick arse with you side-by-side once again, but to take in a large bloke pretty much like yerself and a bunch of anklebiters?" The stranger shook his head. "Abso-bloody-lutely not! Listen here, you ol' bucko-"

"Okaaay..." Jamie shuts the trunk door. "let's just keep waiting."

Jack blinked, looking at his friends. "Was that... Aussie slang?"

"Uh, sounds like it." Dimitri shrugged.

Jim eyes the two older boys. "Aussie slang? What, does some NSFW porn videos you two watch come from Australia?" Jack and Dimitri choked, staring at Jim with a blush rising to the ends of their hair roots, and big ears in Jack's case. "Whoa, It was a joke. Did I guess right?"

"Creeps..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Jack sputtered. "I-It-Dimitri made me watch them!" he protested, pointing an accusing to finger to the Russian-American.

"H-Hey! _Svoloch_!" Dimitri scowled. "Don't just pin this on me! You were turned on as much as I was!"

"Svo-what?"

"Bastard. Thought you'd know since you live with a Russian man, too."

Jim made a face, untangling himself from Dimitri's arms, feigning disgust. "Uh, I think we need to either set boundaries or break up." he said.

"No! Not break up!" Dimitri wailed. "Anything but that!"

Jamie smirked. "Hey Jim, I thought you and Dimitri already done the deed." he teased. "why so shy?"

"Huh?!" It was Jim's turn to turn bright red. "I-I-I-We just slept together! Literally just _slept_! My mom would kill me if anything else happened!"

Jack smirked, ignoring Dimitri's hand make a neck-slashing gesture to shut up. "Uh, that's not what Dimitri tells us~" he sang and Hiccup face-palms at his boyfriend for torturing Dimitri. "told us you call him _master _on bed." Now that was a lie.

The expression of both Dimitri and Jim were priceless.

"Jack," Jamie narrowed his eyes. "that was overkill..."

"He _what_?!" Jim turned redder, out of flusterment or anger, no one could say. "DIM-WIIIIT! You son of a-!" he reached out for Dimitri's neck, who yelped backwards just at the same moment the trunk door was open again, and they both tumbled out.

And the adults were back. Everyone piled out the trunk.

The stranger looked down at the two boys trying to scramble to their feet, frowning. North pats him on the back, "Everyone! Meet E. Aster Bunnymund," he beamed. "he will be babysitter for awhile!"

"... Say again?"

"_Bunny-_mund?"

"Babysitter?"

North held up his hands as Aster face-palmed. "His words, not mine." he chuckled. "I need to go to get this sorted out, figure out if Henry's assumptions is correct or if it's something else."

"Wait, what?" Jack caught the man's arm. "you're leaving? But you said you'd explain-"

North turned to Jack, placing his hands on the teen's shoulders. "And I will. But until I understand more of what is going on, it'll have to wait. Right now, incase Henry really is target and not me, I need all of you safe and hidden."

"But I-" Jack was cut off when North embraced him tightly.

North whispered. "I'll come back for you, Jack, I promise. But now," he pulled away. "just believe me, I'll be back." He stood straight, facing Aster. "I leave things to you then,"

"You owe me big time, mate." The aussie crossed his arms.

North nodded, moving to get back on the car. Then Jack spoke up, "North, why? Why would a Mafia target you instead, if not Hiccup?" he frowned. "at least tell me that. Tell me how much danger you're in, too." He didn't voice out the next statement. _tell me the odds of losing you, too..._

"Jackson," North looked behind his shoulder, "it's because I fight against their schemes. That's it. I am their enemy. That's all mafias have to know to attack. All they have to know to pull the trigger." He got on the jeep and drove off.

~o~

Jack sat at the back seat of a van with all his friends plus his boyfriend's father and dog. He was silent throughout the travel, even Hiccup's gentle squeeze to his hand didn't comfort him much. Initially, Aster had came to meet up with North on a sports car. But since they were too many for a sports car, Aster called in Sanderson, a mute portly fellow who knows how to put someone asleep by either an acupuncture kung-fu technique or by simply pinching them behind the neck if there's no struggle. The sandy-haired man, hence his nickname Sandy, arrived with the van. And Aster called a tow service to bring his sports car... wherever.

So Sandy drived and Aster told him the directions from the passenger seat.

Aster caught the boy's expression at the rear view mirror. "Don't worry, mate." he spoke up. "North may be old, but he's the best among us. Even more so than our head-hancho so it was a great loss when he quit. So don't count him out yet."

"H-huh?" Jack blinks, raising his head. "why did he quit... whatever it is you guys do?"

Aster crossed his arms, huffing. "It's none of my beeswax to tell ya the sob story, but one thing's for sure," he looked behind his shoulder. "you're the end of that story... At least, the end of the story until now."

"What?" Jack frowned. "End of the story?"

Aster didn't say anything more. This left the white-haired teen frustrated, looking at his friends incredelously. They looked sympathetic and just as confused. Stoick gave the teenager a light nudge. Well, light for him. Jack grunted

"Just like he said, lad," Stoick huffed. "believe him. You'll find your answers soon, as we'll all."

Jack sighed, not really having any choice but to go with it for now.

"We're here."

Everyone blinks, looking around to see that they were at a dock where a bunch of speed boats and mini-yachts. They looked at each other confusedly as Aster went out, going towards one large speed boat, and letting down a ramp. Sanderson drove over the ramp and into the speed boat before putting the van on park. He looked behind from the driver's seat and made a gesture for everyone to get down, Toothless exploring the new place like all curious, excited pets do.

"Hey Kangaroo, where is here?" Jack asked as he got off the van. "and why?"

Aster scrunched up his nose, glaring at Jack. "Excuse me?" he demanded. "is this a crack on the accent?"

"Sorry sir," Hiccup apologized. "but we're just a little freaked out by all this events and it would help our sanity to get an explanation every now and then."

Aster sighed, letting Jack's name-calling slide. "Well obviously, ya blokes can't go back to Berk. The fearlings might still be hangin' around." he said.

"What about my mom?" Jim frowned. "and Jamie's family? I mean, they're still back there."

Jamie followed up on that. "And what on earth are fearlings?"

Asteer waved a careless hand. "Mafias don't go after 'em people if they aren't involve in any scale or form with the targets or whatnots. As far as they know, taking in freckles's assumption, the only target is himself and his showpony boyfriend." he pauses at Jack's scowl and Hiccup's snickering, and grins.

"Showpony?!"

"And fearlings is just what our bunch personaly calls blokes from the Nightmare Mafia. Anyway," The Aussie shrugged. "so long as they don't know about you two being involved as well, then your folks are on the clear. And we have our people monitoring them as well to keep it that way."

Dimitri raised a brow. "Just how many of you are there?"

"More than you care to count," Aster winked. "as for where we are... Well, mostly it's actually where we're going."

Jamie cocked his head. "Uh," he crossed his arms. "and that means...?"

"Technically, there's no official name. According to the governement, the place doesn't even exist. It's just a top secret hideout slash private beach." Aster explains and sees the apparent confusion on the boys' faces. He sighed. "Mind explainin' it to 'em, chief?"

Stoick shrugged. "See, North wanted us, well mostly you boys, at a safehouse, right? You understood that much, I s'ppose." he begun, earning nods from all. "well, since your all young, he wanted to make sure ya boys would still get a summer teenagers like yerselves deserve to have. So he had this arranged."

Jack smiles softly at that, "Now that sounds like the North I know..." he mutters.

"That's the North we all know," Aster corrected. "he may be in to some nasty business back in the days, and probably getting back into it now, but over-all, he's just a guy who wants to make people happy and safe, 'specially those he cares about. If anything, Jack's smile got bigger. Aster looks up to the main deck, where Sanderson gives a thumbs up, manning the wheel. "Let's cast off, Sandy!"

**A/N: So first things first, translations that Dimitri didn't do.**

**O, klassno - That's cool! (expression of approval or delight)**

**Poekhali - Let's go!/Kick it into gear! (like the spanish vamonos)**

**Uh... To the guest reviewers circle who seemed to always be completing the review requirement... Thank you but go easy on me! This isn't part of the cycle yet! XD Haha but no seriously I'm amused you would join forces to get a chap up. You're all pretty tight huh? Carmen, you and your bro cracked me up! XD Hopeful012, uhm, hi yeah, thank you but I'll take that review as a spur of a moment. Thank you so much for support to the ficc, United Circle of Reviewers. YOU ROCK, I always love reading your reviews. Make a damn account already so I can PM you XD Just kidding. If you want to, if you don't it it's up to you. The Best Robin is Grayson, I appreciate your review as well. Love it when people go all out in reviewing XD**

**Check out the Preview chap at HiJack au Snippets if you want.**

**R&R**


	5. Safehouse Beach House Part One

**A/N: Okay, if you take note of the title, the events to this conflict will only transpire during Jack's summer vacation so I'll mark when those months will be starting now. So Honeybeeez told me that in her case, her summer vacay starts at late June and she told me she's going back to school at around September the 2nd so I'm going with something like that. June-September**

**If summer is too short for this plotline, guess when summer is over in this ficc I'll just end it there and write up a sequel continuing it from there. But only half a year, I don't want this to go on forever like those shonen jump animes that don't seem to end.**

**^_^ A smile can save a life**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. AT ALL. But my brain.**

**Safehouse Beach House Part one**

***o*Chapter 04*o***

**[July]**

When Stoick first got the envelope with the Nightmares's Insignia, he didn't think things would turn out like this. The message came from Peter, warning him that he'll be after his son. Now one would think it was stupid, warning someone but an attempted kidnap. But the Nightmares were known for liking challenges, and Peter delighted in his arrogance that no matter how hard they tried, he will still get what he wanted.

Of course, he probably never thought that Hiccup's boyfriend had a father who knew how to take care of Mafia dealings. In a way, this caused Stoick to trust in North more. Even though he was Mayor, he couldn't very well use the town's funds to protect his son. Lest he be sued for doing so. Still, this didn't mean that things were no longer questionable. Stoick would but have to wait to see how things played out.

But he never trusted those damn Mafias. He lost his wife to them years ago.

During the voyage, with the knowledge that they were going to a safehouse, the boys and Stoick were relaxed enough to catch up on some sleep down at the cabins below. There was only one room, but it was spacious enough to hold six people. Even if Jack and Jim did manage to sleep earlier, realizing that for most of the time after midnight they were wide awake and as drained as the others, in fact, Jack slept the longest and only woke up when they arrived at the island.

And when did arrive, they were glad they got their rest, because they realize that they were going to tired again by the end of the day.

"Woah, no freakin' way! We're really staying here for a while?!" Jack gasped in awe, marvelling at the private beach that looked like an exclusive resort. "It's criminal that this place isn't available for the public."

Off the beach shores that wasn't the docking place for the ship they came in, there was an inflatable pyramid that they could challenge each other into a climbing race over the waters. There were some food stands, but they weren't sure who runned it. Then Aster explained it was self-served and the items needed like snowcone machines and whatnots were already installed. Stone-steps of a stairway led up to higher ground where one road lead to a infrastructure that looked to be a two-storeyed Villa with balconies overlooking thhe beach, hopefully their lodgings for the meantime. When the boys and adults climbed up the steps, they marvelled at the sophisticated air. Trees were aligned in rows, rooted in freshly cut grass, bushes of flowers bloomed, and a pebble stoned paved path leading up to the Villa. Jim gasped, running up ahead, seeing several skateboard ramps with a shack of several skateboards he can choose from, even a few bicycles parked in stands beside said shack. And that was only half of it.

"Holy crap wow! It's like this place was prepared for us!" Jim was beaming in delight, and while Dimitri felt a bit dejected he couldn't be the source of it, it made him happy all the same that his boyfriend was in high spirits. With financial instability, he didn't usually have this kind of luxury. "this is too amazi-OW!" he cringed, holding his forehead.

Dimitri frowned, going up to the boy and pulling him to his chest. "Calm down, Jimbo, remember that head injury. I have half the mind to put you in bed rest."

"Don't be such a fun sucker, Dim-wit." Jim scowled. "it's not often I actually get to see branded boards, let alone use them!" he nudged him.

Aster rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of _like bloody tourists... _shaking his head before speaking. "We try to keep up with the trends. Besides, this is also an Island vacation getaway for most our younger members when they don't have tasks or trainings. And North wanted to take you guys here for the summer anyway, so we had the place prepared. Of course, we didn't expect things to turn out like this." he shrugged, looking behind his shoulder. "so Chief, you good with this?"

Stoick gave a curt nod, patting Hiccup's back, squeezing his shoulder. "Yes. I'm convinced you're not gonna push them into forced labor," he embraced his son. "stay safe son."

"Huh?" Hiccup blinked, his feet slightly dangling off the ground. "you're leaving?"

Stoick sighed, placing him back down. "I can't just leave my duties, Henry. The people of Berk voted me as their mayor, I can't just neglect responsibilities." he stood up. "don't worry, I see that you're in good hands. Jackson," he nodded to the boy meaningfully. "watch over my lad."

"You can count on me, sir."

Hiccup frowned worriedly. "But... if anything happens to you..."

"If your friends' folks are all right back at Berk, then I will be too. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. I just need to take care of somethings, maybe have someone to take over for me. I don't know yet, but I'll be thinking about you at all times," he patted Hiccup's back roughly. "stay strong, son. Mr. Bunnymund, I leave him in your care."

Aster thumbs up. "Ya can leave it to me. Just rings us on our Alcapone anytime you wanna check on him."

Stoick went back down the steps, not looking back once until he boarded the ship. And Sandy set sailed. Hiccup was sad to see him go, and maybe a little scared. He never met his mom but he was still sad that she died, he didn't want to lose his dad too. Sure, they had some rough spots, especially when he first came out to him, but he loved his father. If anything were to happen to him... Jack frowned, not liking how Hiccup's face turned downcast. He was trying to think of something to cheer him up, but Jamie beat him to it.

"Yo guys! I think there's a pool at the villa!" Jamie said excitedly, and Jack yelped as he was lifted off his feet. "Henry, let me borrow your boyfriend for a minute!"

Hiccup blinked, turning his head, and he, along with Dimitri and Jim, were snickering as Jack cried out indignantly, trying to get down back to his feet, yelling obscenities at his best friend. They followed them hastily.

"Damn you Bennette! You know how I feel about water, put me down!"

"Sorry~!" Jamie sang, laughing. "I can't hear you, maybe you can lend me those large ears of yours."

That did it. The others stopped snickering and just shamelessly let laughed outloud. Aster frowned, getting a headache.

"Oh, hardy har har! I'm serious, put me down! HICCUUUUUP!"

Hiccup smirked, trying to stop laughing because he was finding it hard to breathe. "Go on Jamie, drop him."

"Noo! Wait, wait!" Jack flailed his arms. "I got my camera!"

Jamie tried to keep balance while still keep Jack in his arms. "Liar!"

"I'm freakin' serious!" Jack fumbled through his pocket, still kicking to be let down. He brought out the item. "SEE?!"

"Jack, stop fidgeting! We're really going to-ahh!"

"NO!"

Jamie was slipping, and the were falling towards the pool, the camera being flung to the air. Hiccup yelped, trying to reach for it, knowing how much it meant to Jack. As soon as he got hold of it, Toothless clamped down on his shirt, preventing him from falling into the pool too. Hiccup clutched the camera to his chest as there was a big splash.

"JAMIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"JA-*glob*-CK! COME ON, IT-*glob*HAAA! WASN'T THAT BAD!"

"WASN'T THAT BAD?! I'M AQUAPHOBIC, DAMN IT!"

Hiccup smirked, narrowing his eyes, Dimitri and Jim flanking his sides. "Well, as Jack would say, photo Op!" he raised the camera to take a selfie, despite the cameras lack of a selfie camera. Dimitri and Jim grinned, sticking close to Hiccup. "Say snowflakes!"

The other two made peace signs as Jack was still trying to drown Jamie in the background. "SNOWFLAKES!"

_**Snap!**_

Aster face-palmed, wondering when the others were going to get here. He wasn't young enough to mingle with this kind of crowd! He was sure nagging these anklebiters was only going to make him feel older than he really was.

Then he had to remind himself, one of these boys was his nephew.

"AHH!" Jim yelped as he pushed him in. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DIM-WIT?!"

Dimitri laughed, jumping in too but didn't resurface. Jim was searching for his boyfriend before yelping when he was raised up, now settled on Dimitri's shoulders. "Chicken fight!"

"YEAH!" Jamie cheered, climbing over Jack's shoulders, he was panicking not to go down. "WE'LL PUSH YOU OFF!"

Hiccup smirked, shaking his head. "If Jack doesn't pass out first."

Suddenly, Aster's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello? ... Ah, bloody brilliant. How long do I have to expect ya two? ... Two hours?" he paused, looking at the five boys he had to deal with. "Ya, I s'ppose I can hold out that long..."

**...**

"... C'mon Aster, it can't be that bad, they're just teenage boys. Relax, we'll be there before you know it." a blond girl with a braid hair with a circular headband around her forehead said over her phone before hanging up. She turned her head as she boarded a speed boat. "Hurry it up, Snotlout. We're leaving soon."

Snotlout panted, lugging baggage with him. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to carry luggage, Astrid."

"Consider it training."

"I thought we just finished training." Snotlout scowled. "I can't believe our first mission after training is babysitting some snotty guys."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You haven't even met them yet. Anyway, if this mission is a favor to Mr. Clausen, consider it an honor. We might even get to meet him later if this mission goes well." she pointed out. "besides, the ones targetting these guys are Nightmares, so I doubt we'll be babysitting them for long. You'll avenge your father soon enough,"

"I like that," Snotlout suddenly grinned, "I like that very much."

~o~

When Aster finally got things settled down, throwing towels to the dripping wet boys, he led them to their quarters, giving them the key to the room they will share. Even if he argued with them, he was sure they would still insist sharing the same bed. Luckily, even if he did cause the rackus earlier, Jamie was single and seemed responsible enough to keep the hormonally driven boys with their mates from any shennanigans. So the best option was sharing one room together.

Of course, this might also mean they would never get any sleep at all.

"Waah! This is so awesome!" Jim laughed, jumping on to the bed, grinning at the softness and fluff. His bed back home was always a little hard and small, making it sometimes uncomfortable. So he could get used to this. The only downside was that he couldn't share it with his mom. That brought a frown. "Mom..."

Then, a shadow stood over him, and Jim looked up to see Dimitri smiling down at him. "Hey Jimbo, you know what would make this enormous comfortable bed even better?" he grinned, hiding the mischief from it.

"Huh?" Jim blinked. _It can get better? "_No. How?!"

Dimitri laughed and answered by jumping on top of the younger male, who squeaked in surprise and started struggling. "Cuddles!" the Russian-American cried out, burying his face into Jim's neck. "give me some sugar!"

"C-cut it out! That tickles, Dim-Wit! Ack, off come on! We're not alone in this room, damn it!" Jim complained, trying to kick the man off. "DIMITRI, SO HELP ME-!"

Hiccup was crying out too, trying to struggle out of Jack's arms. "NO JACK! You're not making me wear speedos! Toothless, help!"

Toothless growled, pouncing on Jack.

"AHH!"

"GAH! Bud, don't attack me too!"

Jamie stared at his friends, shaking his head in exasperation but also a bit of envy. "What're the chances I'll be meeting a hot babe on this beach?"

Aster heard this and smirked. _This could just get interesting..._

~o~

After changing their garments, the boys head down to the beach, although they had to drag Jim away from the skateboard ramp, Dimitri promising they'll get back to it after lunch. Aster was watching over them first, but after a while, he got bored and went to do some training. He figured the other babysitters will be along soon anyway. Although Jack was aquaphobic, he readily joined in when Dimitri made it interesting.

"Whoever wins gets an extreme make-out session from their designated boyfriends at the Jacuzzi!"

Jim and Hiccup gawked. "WHAT!"

"You're on! I can't lose!"

Jamie snickered. "Well, if you think about it Henry, Jack might finally get over his aquaphobia. Got be a good boyfriend and help him out with that." he nudged his friend.

"Ack, when you put it that way..."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "I don't see what's in this for me."

"You get some of this!" Dimitri answered, flexing whatever muscles he had, showing off his abbs. "C'mon, you know you want it!"

Jim flushed, but he could very well blame it on the heat. They never got this much sun in Berk. He hollered at his boyfriend. "HEY DIM-WIT! JACK'S BEATING YOU!" he smirked.

"WHAT!" Dimitri turned towards the pyramid, swimming towards it as Jack was already on the base. "NO FAIR JACK!"

"You snooze you lose!"

Jim rolled his eyes, turning to the other brunettes with him. "Hey, you guys wanna try wind surfing?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Jamie agreed. "you know how to?"

"Not really, but I'm usually a natural in these things."

Hiccup bent down as Toothless returned with the frisbee. "I'll play with Toothless for a while, you guys go ahead." he said, running towards the beach sand dunes.

**...**

"Aww man," Jack whined. "Hiccup didn't even stick around to watch me win."

Dimitri scowled as Jamie and Jim came back with the wind surfing boards, tired, especially Jamie, who wiped out a lot. "At least you can actually won. Now Jim has now incentive to let me give him a hick-" he trailed off when a board was smacked into his bareback. "OW!"

"I wouldn't let you even if you did won," Jim hissed, blushing heatedly. "anyway, are we done here? Can we go skateboarding now?"

Jack shrugged, stretching. "What's the rush? Let's enjoy the beach a bit more. It'll be hotter at noon and I rather not burn." he said.

"How about a classic beach volleyball game?" Jamie suggested.

Jim sighed, but giving in. The skateboards and the ramp weren't going anywhere. "Fine, but you guys owe me."

Jamie ran up to the one of stands to get a volleyball and they started the match. Jack was wondering about Hiccup, but trusted his boyfriend enough to take care of himself. He was probably with Toothless or Aster. Anyway, they were in a remote island, it's not like fearlings could pop out suddenly.

Halfway through the match, it was plain to see that the boys weren't used to beach volleyball. But that was a given, the boys rarely even seeing beaches. Jim kept tripping over the sand, Dimitri could keep up but had bad aim, Jamie seemed to be the best player but it was hard to have a good game with bad players. Jack, for instance, kept hitting the ball to hard and making go pass them overhead.

"JACK!"

"Sorry!"

Jamie groaned, and ran after the ball. When he reached where it landed, he bended down to pick it up when suddenly shadows stood over him, and he flinched. He looked up and saw Hiccup, with two strangers. A guy that was roundish, somewhere between buffed and fat. And the most beautiful girl with gorgeous figure and lovely locks in a braid.

His mouth was agape, like a fish out of water.

The girl raised a brow at him. "Uh, hey, you might want to close your mouth?" she closed it for him. "you're drooling."

Jamie blushed, feeling the spot in his chin that her fingers brushed burn.

Soon, wondering what was the hold up, the others joined in. "Hey Hiccup! There you are! You owe me a make out sess-huh?" Jack blinked, as if just realizing the two people he never met before.

"Hey Henry, who're your new friends?"

Hiccup stammered, fumbling for words. "T-these two are Astrid," he pointed at the girl. "my ex-girlfriend back in Berk Academy." Jack and Jamie blanched at that. "And Stroll Jorgenson. But he usually goes by Snotlout... And he's my cousin."

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll flashback. Oh yeah, I looked over previous chapters and changed North's last name to Clausen. Because I realized it would be weird if his last name was North and Jack would adopt that name when he kept calling the man North as well.**

**If you peeps want spoilers, just PM okay? But only one particular spoiler. So ask what you want to know in one question.**


	6. Safehouse Beach House Part Two

**A/N: New update! Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews people. Okay, nevermind the mention of writing a flashback. More like I'm going to backtrack. A few fluffy moments if you squint, might as well get them out as much as possible now because when the action comes back, they'll start lagging like at the 'Vague Secrets' Chapter. For everyone's benefit, just to be clear, June just ended in the previous chapter so I marked it as July.**

**^_^ A smile can save a life**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. AT ALL. But my brain.**

**Safehouse Beach House Part two**

***o*Chapter 05*o***

The gathering was quite odd, to be quite honest. Five boys clad in beach shorts with their designated favorite colors, and the new arrivals in sleeveless leather vests, the guy wore it with no inner garment showing off his abbs with baggy cargo pants and buckled boots and the girl wearing a thin-strapped blue tank that showed her belly-button with a knee-length skirt, stockings tucked in combat boots.

No one said anything immediately, even when Toothless came waltzing in. The dog eyed all the humans, as if asking them to take the frisbee from him and play. His ears dropped when he realized no one was paying attention, so he dropped the disk, scratch behind his ears and settled down on the sand.

"Your cousin?" Jim repeated, looking between Hiccup and Snotlout, from Hiccup's green beach shorts and Snotlout's get-up, it wasn't an equal match. "er, there's not much resemblance..."

Jack glowered, pulling Hiccup to him territorially. The freckled brunette blinked, looking at his boyfriend in some wonder. "That's what you pick to dwell on?" he glared steadily at Astrid.

"Woah, cool it loverboy." Astrid smirked, raising a brow. "we broke things off years ago at the Academy. Although I have to say, Henry could've done a lot better." she said, although it was obviously just for the sake of teasing Jack.

It wasn't obvious for Jack, though.

"Excuse me?!" Jack huffed, releasing his boyfriend. "how long have you guys lasted?" he taunted.

Astrid continued looking smug, snapping a finger beneath Jack's nose, causing him to flinch back. "Two years. And you guys, two months?" she grinned at Jack's flushed cheeks.

"Heh, not even a week yet actually," Dimitri chuckled, and Jack threw him a death glare. The Russian-American swallowed. "Uh, heh, too soon?"

Hiccup face-palmed. "Ohh boy..."

Jamie raised his head, meeting her eyes, "So, uh, that means you're... single now?" he widened his eyes, not believing he just bluntly asked that.

"Wow man," Jim smirked, raising his eyebrows teasingly. "You don't waste time, huh? You must be so desperate for a girlfriend."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hmm," Astrid gave him the once over. "that depends. Are you?" Jamie continued staring at her, nodding vaguely. She smiled, amused. "Well, we'll just see about the answer to that question later."

Snotlout scowled. "Hey Astrid, I thought we were going out." he complained, glaring at Jamie.

"Uhm your mind thinks we're going out," the blond narrowed her eyes. "so shut up or I'll run my axe by you again."

Dimitri raised a brow, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, okay, maybe we should take a step back and talk about this over a snowcone?"

"Sounds good." Jim shrugged. "Let's go, I know how to work a snow cone machine."

~o~

So the teenagers settled in beside the snow cone stand, and Jim just returned with the freshly made snow cones. For an island that wasn't really for tourists, the facilities were sure kept in order. After settling the tray of the treats down, he made to sit down on the vacant chair until Dimitri just pulled him to his lap.

Jim groaned, narrowing his eyes at the older boy. "Really?" Dimitri just smiled innocently. "damn, you're annoying." Jim complained, not bothering to struggle away. It's not like it was a real problem. And with the newcomers, he supposed it was better they knew who was dating whom. "So Henry, where'd you pick up these guys?"

"Yeah, and how come you never told us you had a cousin?" Dimitri followed up the question. " I mean, not that cousins were usually a topic in conversations, but we always thought it was just you and your dad."

Although Jim was also curious, he was also watchful of how Jack and Jamie were eyeing Astrid. Of course, probably for different reasons. He figured his other two friends weren't really interested much in the story.

"Uhh, heh, well, I found them while looking for Toothless. Seems he still remembered Snotlout and... to be honest, up until now, I thought he was dead." Hiccup said awkwardly.

Snotlout snorted. "Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence," he said. "glad to know you at least remembered me."

"In my defense, you didn't exactly make yourself alive to us all these years."

"In my defense, I couldn't tell you how I've been living the passed years. Now can I?"

"... Okay, granted, but..."

Jim raised and waved his hand like a warning flag. "Hey, hey, let's back up a sec and how 'bout start at the beginning?"

"I agree." Astrid pressed her cheek against her hand, "'_I thought he was dead._'? Yeah, I'm kinda disappointed with that. Like, why isn't he dead?"

"HEY!"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Astrid..." he sighed dismissively. "Well... last time I heard from him and Uncle, they were going on a cruise for vacation. Only... they never made it back. The ship went down and their bodies couldn't be found..." he looked at his cousin. "... or so they said."

"This is making less and less sense every time," Jim blew at his bangs, biting into his snowcone. "like seriously, why won't people just get to the point?"

Snotlout huffed as well. "Okay, okay, let me lay it out for you dopes..."

**[Flashback]/**/{Reality}

**A few years back when I was like, eleven or something, dad won this lottery and got us a summer cruise for a month. He got it from, Vegas I think. It was a pretty sweet joint too, I don't think I've ever saw red carpets in real life till then. Hell, I doubted I'd even seen a red carpet those Hollywood Stars walk on if not for the trip. And the ship had it laid over the floor. At first, I thought it was all pretty cool, the pool, the ball dance with lotsa pretty girls in dresses to flirt with...**

(Astrid raised a brow. "Don't tell me you actually flirted with all of them." she snorted. "and this makes me question why you didn't die or at least have scars from the slaps I'm sure you got for those attempts."

"Scars? From slaps?" Dimitri laughed. "like girls can slap hard enough to leave scars."

Astrid glared at the Russian. "Sure they can, want me to sample one on your face?"

"Uhh, no, no." Dimitri shook his head, paling at the way Astrid shot this death glare at him. "I-I'm good, I'm good."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did," Snotlout puffed out his chest, nose cockily on the air. "and why on earth would they slap me? I mean, look at me, who can resist this epitome of the ideal man, strong and handsome?"

Astrid gagged, placing a hand over her mouth. "Ugh, I think I just threw up in my mouth... there goes my appetite." she complained.

"Although when I asked for their numbers, for some reasons, they keep forgetting to put the last digit."

"Uh, are you sure they just forgot?" Jamie narrowed his eyes.

Snotlout glared at him, not forgetting the way he acted towards Astrid earlier. "What's your point?"

"Nothing."

"I'm surprise he even knows the meaning of _epitome,_" Hiccup muttered, leaning towards Jack. "he wasn't always the smartest knife in our family shelf."

Jack snickered. "You don't say."

"Well anyway," Snotlout said, "as I was saying...")

**... Did I mention that our cabins were pretty awesome too? Not to mention the beds, god, they looked really comfortable. Duh, they were King-sized bed. Unfortunately, Dad and I never got to sleep at them, or even sleep at all, cause the party we attended for opening night of the cruise was like hell breaking lose. **

**There was a gunshot, and then a man laid dead on the floor, blood pooling below him. Everyone begun freaking out, more gunshots followed, some laid dead and shouts followed telling the guests to drop to the floor. So dad and I did and...**

(Astrid interrupted. "Hang on, hang on, I thought you lost your dad in a Mafia attack." she said. "why would mafias crash and ruin a party? What kind of party was it anyway?"

"How come you don't know, Astrid?" Jamie asked. "I mean, I assumed you knew Snotlout long enough. Didn't he ever tell you?"

Astrid shrugged, waving a hand nonchalantly. "I'm new. Snotlout's been with the Defending Guardians association since they found him..."

"Defending... what?"

"Defending Guardians association. Basically, it's what we call ourselves. Well, Snotlout knew about them at least. But he just finished training same time I had last month, so thinking about it, he became officially part of it only now, so I only know he sucks at flirting."

"Hey!"

"Woah, but you're new... and you say you finished training the same time?"

"He was a hard piece of work," Astrid rolled his eyes. "Eret, a teenager like us but not a new member, told us Aster had trouble with him. Had to break down his arrogance, then his stubborness, then the obedience part."

"Woah. Guess you're a pretty fast learner." Jim pointed out.

Astrid shrugged. "Faster than him, that's for sure."

"You sure got the pretty part." Jamie muttered. Dimitri heard this and had to bite his tongue to hold in his laughter."What?"

Snotlout scowled. "Can you guys stop talking like I'm not here?"

"Sorry," They chimed, but they don't sound particularly sorry.

Hiccup patted his cousin's back. They weren't very close, even then, but he was family. He felt he had to stick up for him a bit. "Ignore them Snotlout," he said. "continue the story."

"Fine," Snotlout rolled his eyes. "well, in answer, I think there was some shit thing in the that they wanted from one of the guests. 'course, I didn't know they were mafias yet back then...")

**So they rummage through the dead guests's pockets, even the live ones. They only shot the ones who fought back. I found out later when the DGs found me that the thing they were after was some kind of deed for a casino in Vegas. Aster told me later Drago, the Nightmares head hancho, and the owner of the casino were distant cousins. And Drago wanted to take over the casino. For, duh, money what else? **

(Hiccup frowned. "And he got away with it?"

"Technically, money helps you get away with everything." Jack pointed out.)

**No, they didn't get away with it. **Snotlout's expression goes dark. **Henry, you know this, but dad was a policeman. Of course it was his duty to respond in a situation like this. Dad attacked the Fearling that finally found this deed, and they struggled. For a moment, the deed was dropped. That got me to react for some reason, and as soon as I took it, dad told me to run. I did, and I didn't even look back when I heard a gunshot.**

**Suddenly, the ship begun tilting, and I thought there must be something wrong in the engine room or whatever place keeps the ship afloat. I knew I was being pursued. Especially with bullets narrowly missing me. But I couldn't let them get their hands on this stupid deed. So I did the only thing that seemed smart at the moment, I jumped off the boat, but not before a bullet planted into my shoulder.**

(At this point, no one dared comment, no one dared to make fun, not even Astrid. This was something serious he was spilling. Even when Snotlout picked on his nails to display nonchalance, they had a feeling it was all he can do to not break down emotionally.)

**Long story short, the DGs found me floating on some stray driftwood. I guess I was conscious for a while to find it before the injury got to me. This girl, Thiana, she's not with us anymore, but she patched me up. I don't really know what happened to her. Then again, I didn't know dad died till Aster told me no one in the ship had survived. They got the deed back to the owner, since, you know, that's what they do. Bring justice to the innocent from any mafia dealings. The family learned their lesson and sold the casino to build a different business.**

**And that's how I found a new home with the DGs, swearing I'd take revenge for what happened to dad that night.**

No one said anything for the longest time, and Astrid was just realizing that underneath that bravado was a broken boy, and one who probably exudes arrogance as a defense mechanism. Of course, it was still annoying, but at least now it made for sense. Half eaten snowcones were left to die a melting death.

Then Aster came walking in. "Oy, I see you lot met. Saves me the trouble of introductions." he said. "Well, lunch is about ready. Come on then."

"Uh, right." Hiccup raised his head. "okay, thanks Aster."

Aster raised a brow, finally realizing the heavy feel around the group, and his eyes fell to Snotlout and almost instantly, he knew what was going on. He sighed, patting Snotlout's back. "Oy, buck up you buncha sad sacks." he said. "we all got our problems. Snot, you and Astrid just finished training and are bonafide DGs, give yourself a chance to celebrate. Now c'mon, I've got steaks."

"Steaks?" Snotlout perked up, so did Toothless from his half-dead position on the wooden platform of the snowcone shack. "Medium, rare or well-done?"

Aster shrugged. "All three, there's enough for all of you to have seconds, so all let's get to it."

They all stood up, Toothless going ahead of them probably smelling where the food was, but Jim stayed to clean up the tray that was messed up from the dripping of snowcones. Dimitri, obviously stayed to wait for him. Aster only hollered that they don't do any funny business, it was hot enough already. This, of course, brought a blush from the two boys and snickers from the group.

Jim turned the faucet on, letting the running water clean up the tray as he squirted some liquid dishwashing soap to it. He sighed, and looked up to Dimitri. "What is it with dad problems, huh?" he asked, a humorless smile on his face. "seems like everyone I'm meeting has it."

"Well," Dimitri shrugged, ruffling the younger boy's head. "like Aster said, we all got our problems. But you and I both know, we're facing it together."

Jim smiled at him.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That... Adorable smile," Dimitri gestured to his face. "stop or else I will not be responsible for my actions."

Jim rolled his eyes, smirking. "Perv."

"Hey Snot," Hiccup called, catching up to his cousin. "I'm, uh, sorry about... You know, what happened to Uncle..."

Snotlout scowled. "No biggie. I don't want to cry over spilt yak milk, so I'm over it. Ain't gonna let this bug me." he said. "just gotta make sure that one of these days, the Nightmares are gonna get it, and if they really are out to get you, then you know I got your back."

"Uhhh" Hiccup blinked, never taking Snotlout to be inclined to family. He smiled crookedly. "thanks Snotlout."

~o~

They dined back beside the villa, where Aster brought out a foldable pinic table with matching foldable chairs, the steaks were on the grill. Honestly, it felt like they were just on vacation. As long as they don't think about the reason they were brought here free of charge and the two _fresh-out-of-training _and one long-time DGs, then they could pretend that they were just doing what regular teenagers would be doing for the summer.

They talked, about miscellenous things teenagers talk about. Astrid and Hiccup did some catching up, cause it seems like while they've broken up they were bestof friends and Astrid made sure Pitch kept away from Hiccup back in the Academy, based on what Jack understood from snippets of their conversations, which sort of made Jack feel uncomfortable but he was trying not to be like those possessive boyfriends in cliche teenaged movies. If he recalled, it never made for stable relationships. So he settled for playing with his steak, cutting them to pieces and dangling it up in the air till it fell and he caught it with his mouth. This game was what kept him entertained cause his boyfriend was too busy with his best friend. Jack envied Dimitri and Jim, who were acting like they were the only two people in the world. Jim kept cursing Dimitri who was keeping the steaks away from him and wouldn't let the younger boy at them unless he ate from his hand. Honestly, it was sickening as it was annoying as it was cute. Hiccup would be catching up with Snotlout if his cousin wasn't too busy challenging Jamie into who can eat the most steaks first under thirty minutes. Jamie didn't put up much of a fight, not really wanting to entertain this little rivalry Snotlout decided to wage against him. This seem to annoy Snotlout more into eating boarishly till he choked and scrambled about to get enough water down his throat. Aster kept barking at them to stop their yapping and their messing around, and to eat their food.

After letting the meal settle, Jim finally dragged Dimitri into coming with him to the ramps and into helping him choose a skateboard. The others followed eventually, leaving Toothless with Aster whom, since stuffed and well-fed from the steaks, was settling in for an afternoon nap under the shade of the villa's front porch. And while the boys set about picking skateboards, Jamie made his way towards Astrid who look a little less than interested with skateboards for the moment.

"Uh, hey," Jamie greeted coolly, Astrid looked up from her leaning position by one ramp. She smirked. Jamie tried not to show how nervous he was, as he placed one open-palmed hand to the same ramp Astrid was leaning on. "so, uh, you come here often?" Jamie mentally berated himself._ Really, Bennette, really?! That's the best you got?_

Astrid just laughed, placing a hand over hand to contain it. "Okay, you're new to this." she decided. "guess you don't usually pick up girls on your free time, huh?"

"Er... Not exactly..." Jamie rubbed the back of his head shyly, attempts to play it cool going out the window. "more like I keep Jack and the others in line. You know, because their hormonally driven teenagers."

Astrid raised a brow, smirking. "And how do they differ from you?"

"Well," He shrugged. "for one thing, they're in a relationship... The fact that it's with other guys makes it more... Hormonal, I guess."

Astrid laughed, conceding. "Well, I guess that's better than picking up girls." she said.

"Soo, um," Jamie trailed off, not knowing how to keep the conversation going.

Astrid seems to realize his difficulty and decides to help him out. "You might be wondering," she drawled. "what a girl like me is doing with a group like this."

"Huh?" Jamie blinked, before making sense of her question. _Did she figure out that I just want to know more about her? _He wondered, thinking about it. _Well, that was obvious from the start. Might as well... _"Not really, I mean, you look like you seem to... I don't know, fit in this line of work... Uh, dealing with mafias I mean. You do come out as a strong independant woman, after all."

Astrid smiled appreciatively. _Point one for this guy. _she approved.

"But I guess, I'm wondering... Snotlout has his story," he pointed out unnecessarily. "and he told us. So... I wonder if it's a big deal if I asked... What's your story?"

Astrid interlocked her fingers before stretching her arms forward. "Hmmm, well," she drawled, setting her hands on her hips. "it's less deep, that's for sure. Found out my parents, who always told me they worked overseas as to why I don't see them often, worked as intel for the DGs. So I thought, why not, and decided to join up after my fifteenth birthday. That was about... three months ago, I think."

"Really?" Jamie blinked. "so, you're pretty much just going with the motions for no particular reason?"

Jim, after much deliberation, finally chose his board, that he claimed was the same brand of board with the same pattern that Tony Hawk first used ever. Everyone took his word for it, no one knew skateboard history like Jim does. He was the master, although that was something Snotlout disagreed on, saying he would cream them all as soon as he got the hang of it. Dimitri and Jack made knowing looks, betting on how long it will take till Snotlout would eat his words and admit to it.

Astrid smiled at Jamie, but it seemed a little sad. "Well, yeah, my parents are still alive and kicking. But, well, you tell me how finding out they work for some secret organization by being almost kidnapped for ransom to get, not money but some technology they made, and barely being rescued before falling off a fast-moving train to escape a rapist..." she paused for breath. "you tell me how knowing all that, and then just reverting back to the normal teenage girl you believed you were."

"Ohh." Jamie muttered, looking chagrined. "sorry,"

Astrid laughed, punching him on the shoulder. "Hey, it's no big deal. No one died... Well, no one I knew I guess. It was just something that shouldn't have happened to shatter whatever innocence I had at this age." she said. It sucked, but she was getting over it.

Jim was showing off at the ramps by this point, and the others tried imitating him the best they could, but Snotlout was looking dejected in his defeat. Jack slipped a dollar to Dimitri's hand. Hiccup gave up before he even stepped into the ramp, probably guessing it was better for his well-being as well as Jack's.

"Well..." He bit his lip. "if it's any consolation... Um, if kids can believe in Santa Clause, the Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman... All those other childhood figures that are basically nonsense to adults and teenagers... Well, if they can believe in that, then... Who's to say we can't believe that we can be whoever we want to be?"

Astrid looked at Jamie, cocking her head in some kind of wonder, and for Jamie, she couldn't get any prettier, the way her bangs fluffed over her forehead by the slight movement. "So, what are you trying to say?" she asked. "that I'm still a normal teenager?"

"A normal teenager who can probably hold a gun and leave scars by a simple slap," Jamie shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, you think I'm normal, but I still stand by with my childhood figures. We're all a little weird, so basically," he smiled at her. "Normal is overrated, anyway."

Astrid chuckled. "That cannot be more true."

"HEY MR. BIGSHOT!" Snotlout snarled, from where he stood above the ramp on his skateboard. "you get your butt here and let's see who's the master skateboarder deserving Astrid!"

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Uhh, didn't he just admit his defeat earlier?"

"Apparently, not all his defeats." Dimitri snickered.

Jamie made a face as Snotlout kept yelling at him. "I don't really want to humor him..." he admitted to Astrid.

"Well, you better." Astrid laughed. "he won't leave you alone unless you do,"

Jamie groaned. "Seriously? You don't humor him." he said defensively.

"That," she wagged her finger. "is a different story. Don't worry," she winked. "I already know who's close to that finish line."

Jamie blinked at her, trying to figure out what that metaphor meant... It was a metaphor, right? "I'm sorry... But what...?" he yelped as someone pulled him by his swimming shorts. "Hey, hey!" He let himself be dragged, making sure his shorts don't get pulled down.

"Ramp, now!" Snotlout grumbled, boiling with jealousy.

Astrid laughed, shaking her head. She looked to her side, and noticed that Jack and Hiccup were talking. She frowned a bit, concerned. Then, she sees the one called Dimitri beckoning him for a little freestyle contest on the other ramp Jamie and Snotlout weren't competing with each other on. Jack went along, and Jim was appointed to play as judge. This meant, however, he would be deciding who didn't suck the most.

This left Hiccup free. Astrid approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked at her, blinking. "What is it, Astrid?"

"Can we talk?"

Hiccup and Astrid went off, leaving the others behind. This did not escape Jamie's eyes, who kept glancing back at Astrid while he prepared to take on Snotlout. He frowned, not forgetting that they had a past. He had some confidence that Hiccup wouldn't cheat on Jack with his ex-girlfriend... But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Jamie shook his head, _Don't get ahead of yourself Jamie, _he told himself. _their just catching up... Yeah, as if catching up during lunch wasn't enough, they still have to catch up cause they miss each other and care for each other and... and..._

Maybe still have feelings for each other.

Jamie grumbled, and Snotlout looked at weirdly. "Dude, we're not starting yet. Why're you so steamy as if I beat you already?" he mocked.

"I'm not sure you're the one I should worry about _beating me._" Jamie grumbled, getting on the board. "whatever man, let's ride." he rode down the ramp, forgetting he wasn't an expert, and since he was leaning forward too much, he tripped and fell flat on his stomach when he reach the middle part. "Argh, damn!" he stormed off.

Snotlout raised a brow. "Uhh, did I miss something here?"

**A/N: Hey folks, taking a break from A Viking's Pride since I'm stumped with the battle scene. Uhm, if it's not too much to ask, please leave meaningful reviews. Like, tell me what you think of a particular part, your favorite scene and whatnots. Not just "Update soon" (no offense to TheQuietSongbird. Just saying. Peace) I want to know what you guys really think of the story. So tell me that. Please don't be shy in telling me your thoughts. Please and thank you!**

**Sorry to the guest reviewers, but I can't spoil you unless you have an account. Maybe give me your emal or something? Anyway...**

**I'm not sure what you call JamieXAstrid's ship, I didn't make it. But I personally call it JamStrid. **

**Wow. I just realize this chapter had three triangles, heh three triangles. That's funny. JackXHiccupXAstrid. JamieXAstridXSnotlout. JamieXAstridXHiccup.**

**Okay, I'm no longer requiring fifteen reviews. Too busy to count on an update even when there's been fifteen reviews. Sooo I'll just post monthly or twice a month if I can. **


	7. Safehouse Beach House Part Three

**A/N: Yay! Double update! I decided to speed update cause I got the fire for this story for the mean time aaaand I know the ending of the last chapter was a cliffy.**

**Disneyismylife, don't worry, Jack Frost of the seas will be updated soon. xD I'm almost done getting over my braindead disease xD once I managed an update for all my ficcs then it's completely beaten. I've updated Viking's Pride twice, this mafia!au twice, and so the rest will follow. **

**^_^ A smile can save a life**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. AT ALL. But my brain.**

**Safehouse Beach House Part three**

***o*Chapter 06*o***

Hiccup was wondering what Astrid wanted to talk to him about, but he agreed to follow her a bit ways off from the others. He had to admit, it was nice to see Astrid again. While their relationship didn't work out in the end, and because of Jack he was glad it didn't, Astrid was still a very special person to him. It would just always stay in a friendly special way. Still, he didn't know how Jack was dealing with it. He couldn't blame the boy for being a tad possessive, Jack grew up in a foster home, he never really had anything that he could call _his_. Even his bed was previously owned by someone. That's why things he actually owned was extremely valuable to him, like the camera North gave him, which was the very first birthday gift he got from the man. And the man himself, North, was special to him, because he actually adopted Jack, made him family when he could've chosen other kids. Now, there was Hiccup.

That's why Astrid's advice was extremely disagreeable.

"What?" Hiccup gawked, staring like a fish out of water. "you want to me to what? Break up with Jack?"

"Just hear me out, Henry." Astrid raised her arm defensively, aware that Hiccup was raising walls.

Hiccup shook his head, frowning at the girl. "Astrid, I... I thought we broke things off properly. You said so yourself, it was a clean break." he said. "so why would you...?"

"Gods, Henry, no," Astrid narrowed her eyes, punching him in the arm. "that is so not the reason why I'm asking you to break up with him."

Hiccup rubbed the punched arm gingerly. "Then why?" he asked. "he's a great guy once you get to know him."

"He does seem like that, I agree. But..." Astrid bit her lip, lost for words. "It's just... Being trained under the DGs... Apparently, intellect runs in the family."

"What?"

"My parents worked as intel for the DGs, that's why I somehow got dragged into this. Basically, I want to join and fight my parents' battle... But I digress," she shook her head. "somehow, I have a sharp eye and a sixth sense on people. And this guy, Jack... I don't know, there's something about him that I'm put off about..." Astrid sighed, approaching Hiccup, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Henry, even if I'm no longer your girlfriend, I still don't want to see anything happen to you. And I just feel... Being involved with Jack... Something will."

Hiccup made a look. "If this is is about getting laid..." Astrid glared, and raised a fist. Hiccup held his hands up in defense before placing one hand on hers. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Jack made a promise when we started dating he'd keep me away from Peter's clutches. So far, he's sticking to that and I don't doubt that he'll keep at it. Well, technically, I'm safe thanks to North, but it applies." he said. "He really cares, he's looking out for me."

"You're not breaking up with him no matter what I say, huh?" Astrid smiled dryly.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I can't do that to Jack." he said. "he doesn't deserve it."

"Okay, you're smart, a little stubborn at times, but smart." Astrid chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. "let's hope you're right and I'm wrong."

Hiccup smiled crookedly back at her. "I am right," he said. "Don't worry Astrid, and thanks for being concerned."

"Of course, someone's gotta look after you, poor excuse for a Viking descendant." Astrid laughed, throwing her arms around Hiccup. "like, seriously."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, patting Astrid's back. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a fishbone runt, I get it, I get it." he said. "you don't have to rub it in."

"You're the one rubbing it in every single time you act like a klutz!" Astrid teased.

They laughed.

~o~

Astrid and Hiccup came back, where the rest were basically just watching Jim do his thing, and ultimately avoid further humiliating themselves, cause honestly compared to Jim, the best freestyle they could do was riding the board. Jack raised his head, frowing upon seeing Hiccup return with Astrid, having smiles in both their faces, bring a dull ache to his chest. Which caused him not to approach Hiccup as per norm.

Instead, it was Jamie who approached Hiccup just as Astrid looked through the collection of boards and finally decided to give it a shot. Jim stops and waits for her to try it out, wondering if this time there will be some challenge because, like Astrid said, she was a fast learner.

"Hey Henry, uh," Jamie looks uncomfortable. Hiccup raised a brow, curious. "can we talk?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

"So, you and Astrid huh?" Jamie tried to play it cool. "how did you guys, you know, even started out?"

Hiccup raised a brow, having a feeling he knew where this was going. But he decided not to give it to him until Jamie forms the actual question himself. "Well, she was pretty popular I guess. She didn't really even glance my way till, you know, I signed Toothless up for this dog show. She told me she had this Kerry blue terrier that she's been trying to train and asked for my help. That's basically how we clicked." he shrugged.

"Oh... So, that's basically what she likes about you? That... Your an animal lover?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Uhh I'd like to think she liked my other qualities too." he said, before smirking. "see Jamie, you gotta like a person for more than just one quality. Until you realize you like them for, you know, them." he patted his back. "so I'm sure you have a pretty good shot with her."

"Wh-what?" Jamie blinked. "I... I never..."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Good Odin, Jamie," he made a look. "I'm your friend, you don't even have to tell me what you really want to know. Just... I don't know, talk to her some more. Find a common ground, you'll hit it off soon enough. She's a pretty cool person."

"Sooo..." Jamie narrowed his eyes, wondering if Hiccup was just misleading him. "you're saying you're totally fine with someone else going after your ex-girlfriend?" he crossed his arms.

Hiccup raised a brow, "Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "she doesn't keep me from dating so i shouldn't..."

"What about her asking you to break up with Jack?"

Hiccup blinked, before pouting and crossing his arms himself. "You eavesdropped?" he asked. "not cool man."

"I'm just saying, think about Jack," Jamie raised his hands defensively. "I mean, it could make him uncomfortable, you know, like... You know Jack, he can be a little jealous, he just was awhile ago..." he said, as a scapegoat. "and... You know, it might make him think he has no more chance with her."

Hiccup smirked, face-palming and chuckling.

"What?"

Hiccup looked at Jamie knowingly, smiling smugly. "Dude, you're the jealous one too."

"What?! I'm-"

Hiccup forestalled him. "No, no. You just said it, I mean, you meant Jack, but it's obviously you when you said '_It might make him think he has no more chance with __**her.**_' seriously, it's obvious." Jamie blushed beet red. The shorter boy patted his shoulder. "Dude, we broke things off, no lingering feelings whatsoever. She helped me figure out I was gay, anyway."

"Really?" Jamie pouted.

Hiccup smirked. _Gods, he's like a child sometimes. _he shook his head. "Totally."

Suddenly, they heard Jim speak up. "Wow Astrid," he smiled. "you are a fast learner. But don't think I'm letting you beat me."

"Bring it, Skaterboy." Astrid laughed.

Dimitri scowled.

Hiccup noticed and therefore face-palmed, snickering. _Gods, she's still the popular girl all right. _he shook his head.

"Let's place bets!" Snotlout hollered. "Astrid versus Jim!"

Hiccup smirked, nudging Jamie. The taller boy looked at him. "Well, we know who you're casting your bet on then."

Jamie blushed.

~o~

When they all finally decided that they wore themselves out, they returned to the villa to shower. Aster was strict in making sure they didn't share the same shower, because that was just pushing it.

Jack was the first one out, so afterwards, he went down stairs to the lobby of the villa where, for some reasons, there was a fire started up by Aster. Wiping his hair still with the towel around his neck, his barefeet meeting the cool wooden floor, he looked at the man looking outside and leaning by the door jam. He blinked.

"Night time already?"

Aster shook his head, looking back. "Well, it's still a quarter till six. But seems like a storms a'brewin'. Let's hope it ain't gonna come down too hard. Still, expect it to be a little chilly." he walked towards the teenager settling on a loveseat. "want some Adam's ale, showpony?"

"Ah-what?"

"Water."

Jack raised a brow, thinking that was a weird term to call it. "Okay... It's fine though, I'm good." he declined.

"So," Aster drawled, sitting down to the long couch, spreading his long, muscular arms out. "North adopted you, eh?"

Jack shrugged, going for that conversation. "Yeah, it was finalized just before the attack, actually." he said, chuckling dryly, "you know, this all still doesn't make sense to me. Or to any of us. We've just decided to ignore the big elephant for a while. But what exactly is going on? Who is North?"

"Not any of my beeswax to explain it to you, like I said." Aster said easily. "but don't worry. North's a good guy, you can take that to the bank."

Jack sighed, leaning back and letting the towel drop to his lap. "I believe that but... I really wish I had a better idea on what's going... or why this even happened to begin with. I believe North also when he said mafias can't be after Hiccup solely. I mean, it seems... Out of the moon for their line of work to entertain a stalker's whim."

"..." Aster was silent, looking intently to Jack's face. "Jack,"

Jack blinked, staring at the man, since it was the first time he actually called him by name.

"Do you... Remember anything of your parents at all? Your dad or... mom?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, having been ask this a thousand times before, it didn't seem out of place for him that Aster would ask too. "Well, as long as I can remember, I've only lived in foster care. The people who took care of me, well, they never said it, but I was an abandoned infant. And for some reasons, they didn't put any effort into getting me adopted... Then North came and..." he smiled small. "... well, he made me his family. Sure, I still need a mom to complete that set but for now, I'm good with North."

Aster looked conflicted, as if he wants to tell Jack something. And for a moment, he was. "Jack," he started. "you are-"

Then, they heard footsteps and see Hiccup coming down the steps, Toothless lapping by his side. "Hey Jack, Aster," he greeted.

Jack's expression turned a bit sour. Aster noticed and whistled. "Well~" he stood up. "you make yourselves comfortable, there are some board games under the coffee table, so go at them when the others come down. I'll go see what we can have for dinner." he walked off to the kitchen. At the mention of dinner, Toothless bounded after him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out.

Aster screamed. "Oy! Get this dingo off me!"

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. Then he looked at Jack, noticing how he didn't join in. He sat down beside him and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. He never really initiated these kind of moments, but when Jack seems down, Hiccup would make an effort to do so.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, his arms around Jack's waist, who wasn't really looking at him and just sulking. "Aww, what, are you pouting big baby boo?" he teased.

Jack's pouty face got cuter. "It's not funny."

"What isn't?" Hiccup jabbed his side. "c'mon Jack, you can tell me." Jack remained silent. Hiccup sighed. "This is about Astrid, isn't it?" he guessed, because Jamie wasn't entirely speaking for himself a while ago.

Jack denied it. "No, I-I 'm just thinking when we can get out of this island and to wherever North is." he said, it wasn't a complete lie. "I mean, you gotta admit, he still has a lot to explain to us."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not," Jack snapped. "cause I don't lie."

Hiccup sighed, pulling his arms back. "Jack, please? Talk to me." he said.

Jack looked at Hiccup at last, the way he expressed his pleading face was almost impossible to resist, he bit his lip, trying to hold on to whatever resolve he had to... "Agh, fine..." he wavered.

Hiccup looked at him expectantly.

"I just... I... I know she's your ex-girlfriend, and that you would never cheat on me with her, because I know that isn't you..." Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes, searching for anything that may indicate his trust in Hiccup was misplaced.

He didn't find any. Hiccup took his hand and squeezed it. "Of course not. I couldn't do that to you." This brought a smile to Jack's lips.

"It's just... I don't know... Can you not have more fun with her more than you do with me?" Jack asked, pouting. "we only started going out recently and... I still haven't made you laugh and smile and... and just plain happy in enough times. I want to be the one that makes you happy most... But with Astrid, who used to do that for you... I just..." he sighed.

Hiccup expression softened, a blush blooming to his cheeks. "Oh Jack, you're such a dork." he chuckled.

"Jee, thanks," Jack grumbled, leaning back. "here I am, going through some insecurities over you, and you make fun of me. You're a great boyfriend."

Hiccup laughed, poking Jack's side repeatedly, and Jack kept batting his hand away. "I'm just saying, you don't have to be like that." he smiled. "I'm with you now, so give it a rest, okay?"

"... Okay." Jack sighed.

Hiccup smiled. "Good, cause you're a dorky green monster."

Jack hits him with a pillow. And Hiccup retaliates. They laughed, beating each other playfully with the loveseat pillows.

Then Astrid comes down cladded in a dark blue robe, a towel around the top of her head. "Hey boys," she greeted. "there's a Monopoly under the coffee table, want to set up the game while we wait for the others?"

Jack just scowled at her, grabbing Hiccup's waist and pulling him against his chest. The brunette sighed, face-palming, not seeing the way Astrid's mouth turned to a worried frown. Then, she shook it off, and just smirked at Jack. "Really, loverboy?"

Jack opened his mouth to make a comeback. When suddenly, they heard a crash from upstairs followed by screaming. Astrid responded quickly, rushing upstairs and Aster stormed out the kitchen just as Jack got the words out, realizing who screamed.

"Jim!"

Jack shot up from the couch and rushed towards the stairs, making Aster blink when he practically ran up the stairs in a wall-climbing way by its sides, not using the actual steps. When he got high enough, he grabbed the railings and flipped to the landing, making Astrid surprise too, but she quickly recovered and continued her way.

"The bloody hell?"

When the reinforcements arrived, Snotlout was struggling on the bathroom floor, half-naked and a towel around his waist, and Jim was being dragged out the window by a man in dark-green two-pieced suit, kicking and screaming. "Let go of me, damn it!"

Astrid popped a gun out from under her bathrobe, taking it from a hostler strapped to her ankle and shooting the guy, narrowly missing Jim. The boy gasped, holding on the window while the man fell back.

"Jim, are you okay?!" Dimitri came bursting from the door, someone appeared behind him.

Astrid turned her head and gasped. "Behind you!"

Dimitri turned, barely reacting in time to duck under an incoming punch. Then, the man behind Dimitri lashed out, knocking Astrid's gun down and punching Dimitri down.

"Dimitri!" Jim pushed away from the window.

Astrid scrambled for her gun with the man, cursing. She kneed him on the groin, the man gasped and winced, pulling back from her. Astrid raised her pistol, ready to pull the trigger, when the man just fell back and collapsed to the floor after a loud _**bam! **_sound. Astrid stared, blinking at Jack whom was holding a bath stool with a broken leg. That same time Jim smashed a vase to the head of the man who was struggling with Snotlout. Distracted, Snotlout managed a blow to the jaw, knocking him out.

She whistled, patting his shoulder. "Not bad, loverboy."

"Thanks..." Jack breathed half-heartedly.

Snotlout pouted. "Hey! What about me?!"

Jim went over to Dimitri, sitting him up, who moaned, when Aster came in with Hiccup and Jamie. "Is everyone all right?"

Jim helped Dimitri to his feet. "We're all right, more or less..." he answered.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

Jim frowned, looking a bit worried albeit confused. "I... I'm not really sure. One moment I was just going to shut the window, cause it was getting breezy, then suddenly..." he shook his head. "a guy jumped me."

Dimitri growled. "Okay, that is so wrong in many ways." he glomped Jim.

"You're not helping Dimitri's protective streak." Jamie said with a look.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. "And I've got every right to be concern."

"Well, they don't look like fearlings, you can tell from the color of the suit but their still mafias." Aster stepped over the unconscious man, taking a boomerang, pressing a button and it turned to a pistol, like North's swords had.

Jack made a look. "Really?"

"State your business, mate." Aster glared at the man below him. "or I'll shoot you."

Jamie cocked his head. "Uhh isn't he unconscious?"

"Is he?" Aster scoffed, nudging the man with his foot roughly. No response. Toothless came forward and bit his hand. The man cried out, wincing "Ah, there we go. Now answer."

The man glared at Aster. "_sygrát' v yáscik, svóloch'_." He spat on Aster's foot.

"What was that?!" Aster snarled.

Dimitri blinked, knowing the language. "Err, he said something along tthe lines of... Go die, bastard." he translated. _He's Russian._

"Go die, eh?" Aster glared at the man. He pressed down on the trigger and _**bang!**_

Jack gaped, eyes wide. "YOU KILLED HIM?!"

"Would've killed us if we gave him the chance," Aster bent down, pullimg something out of his pocket. It was some sort of device. He pressed a button and a beam of light passed over the man, as if to scan him. Maybe it was. When that was done, he kept it. "Just as I thought." he kept the device and then shot the other unconscious guy.

"The hell?!" Jamie gawked. "Is that really necessary?!"

The non-DGs seem to be frazzled over this, if you don't count Toothless, who seem to understand the necessity. Astrid points out that she shot a guy who fell off the window. "Snotlout, head out. See if he's dead. If he's not, fix that."

Snotlout nodded and rushed out.

"Woah, woah, woah, hang on!" Jack tries stopping Snotlout but the boy didn't him mind. Astrid leaves too and he noticed Aster making to leave too.

Dimitri got in the way. "STOP!" he blocked the door with his arms.

Aster raised a brow. "What? I gotta clean up before the blood stains become permanent, showpony."

"Just hang on for a second!" Jamie followed. "I thought you were the good guys!"

Jack followed on that. "Yeah! If you really are, explain why it's so easy for you to kill a living breathing human!" he demanded, "I mean, sure, they attacked Jim but-!"

Aster punched Jack in the jaw. Jack collapsed to the floor.

"Jack!" Hiccup bent down, checking on him.

Jack looked at Aster incredelously. "Wha-?!"

"Piece of information, it's either you pull the trigger or they do." Aster said sternly. "don't lecture me about this, my sister died cause she failed to pull the trigger. Because she was the most pure-hearted among us."

Jack widened his eyes. Astrid shifted in her feet awkwardly, never hearing this side of Aster. The rest were pretty silent.

"Look, that device scanned for any foreign device in a human body. As it turns out, that man had a tracker. Meaning, whoever sent them is also tracking us. If I didn't kill him, the tracker would still be operative. And we can assume if they're not from the fearlings, then they must be working with them. Now if ya blokes don't think they deserve what they got," Aster glared at all of them. "believe me, they deserved it."

Snotlout came back, looking grave. "Aster, the body's missing,"

"Strewt," Aster cursed. "I was 'fraid of that. Outta my way, I need to make a call. We need to get you lot to a safer place." he pushed passed Jack.

Astrid and Snotlout follows him out.

Jack looked pretty shaken up, Hiccup hugging his shaking body. The other three exchanged looks, worried and almost as shakened up. It was one thing hearing about deaths and murders on the News, reading about them. But a whole new thing seeing it for yourself.

"Come on guys," Jamie was the first to find his voice. "we better get some sleep. We're probably gonna leave soon."

~o~

Jamie had been half right. Aster contacted Sandy to have the boat return to pick them up by the morning. But by sunrise, the storm decided to make its landfall, pouring down like cats and dogs. And it didn't seem like it was going to calm down anytime soon.

"Ack," Aster hanged up from the phone, turning to the youngsters settled on the couch and sofa plus a dog looking half-dead in his sleep on Hiccup and Jack's lap. "that was Sandy. With the storm signal, he can't get the permit to dock out."

Hiccup frowned. "So basically, we're stuck here, probably waiting for another attack."

"It sounds bad when you put it that way." Snotlout mused.

Jim made a look, raising a brow. "And how is this anything but bad, exactly?"

"Well, we can make it productive, mates." Aster turned to all of them, bringing out his boomerang. "everyone, to the basement."

"Wait, what?"

Aster rolled his eyes. "Well, we gotta make sure yer all prepared for the next attack. Showpony," he faced Jack. "what was that stunt you pulled on the stairs last night?"

"Uhh huh?" Jack blinked, trying to recall what Aster could be talking about. "oh, you mean that free-running wall-climb stunt? It's Parkour."

Astrid cocked her head. "Parkour?"

"Yeah, the people at the foster care took me and some of the other kids to the mall once and we saw a demonstration of it. I got interested a bit, looked up some videos and taught myself a little of it. When North lets me help him out at his Toy shop, I saved up to take some official classes." Jack shrugged. "then, I got hooked with photography and it just... died, I guess."

Aster nodded. "Well, let's resurrect it. With some other techniques, it could make for a good defensive and offensive retaliation." he said, then looked to others. "And I guess, you lot should start some common knowledge in handling a gun."

"Woah, wait a minute," Jamie held up a hand. "you're dragging us further into this thing. We're not DGs, we're just some regular highschool boys that got sucked into this whole thing and have no idea in hell what's going on."

Snotlout crossed his arms, smiling smugly. "Yes. Obviously. And your point is?"

"The point is," Jamie narrowed his eyes. "we're not about to shoot people and make a life or death situation."

Aster cut in from there. "Well, sorry to say this, but you're already into this." he pointed out. "and unless you don't equip yourselves with self defense, they'll be making the life or death choice for you."

Jamie frowned, looking at his other friends. Jim shrugged. "Well," he said. "doesn't seem like we have much choice. If you think about it, we're screwed if the only thing we can do against them is kicking and screaming."

"Jim's right." Dimitri agreed. "Personally, I rather be prepared the next time we're attacked. Like it or not, we're gonna be stuck in this situation for a while. And we can't just rely on these guys to watch our backs."

Aster clapped his hands together. "That settles it then. Training is in session. Everyone, to the basement." he said.

~o~

So just as the rain poured down for the rest of the day, so did this impromptu training session. Aster was more freaked out with worry over the boys when they were attacked the night before than he allowed them to see, so he just let it all out on the training. While the villa was big, you could easily think of the basement as unassuming unless you've gone there. But when they went down, the basement seemed as large as a parking lot. Aster explained they had a submarine beneathe in just in case. The boys didn't know what they wanted to do now, train or see the submarine.

Of course, they went with training. Astrid and Snotlout, mostly Astrid, assisted the best they could.

That is, until they realized Aster would make Jack teach the rest a bit more about parkour. Jack showed them the basics, and they were all pretty impressed how he executed them all in such a fluid manner.

"You gotta learn how to think like a traceur, and how to naturally adapt one's movements to any situation with skill and confidence, that's what the instructers told me." Jack said, while stretching. "after warm ups, you're good to go. Basically, parkour is free-running with some awesome stunts thrown in the mix. I don't how Aster plans on making this offensive, but I'll go along with it for now."

"Hm, yeah," Snotlout placed a hand on his chin. "why parkour though."

Aster commented to that. "It seems to me, with what ya did on with the stairs, parkour involves using your surroundings upon execution." he said. "if ya can use your surroundings to help ya, then that makes any good offense and defense." he said. "and if the showpony gets it, it might be the easier to teach than tai-chi."

"Riiight, and on that note," Jack drawled. "so, from what I recalled, there are five basic parkour movements to build off from. There's Roll, Simple Vault, Monkey or Kong Vault, Cats and precisions, and there's the Climb-ups."

Astrid spoke up. "Is that what you did last night?"

"I'll get to that, and no. Jeez, I didn't think it was much of a big deal." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

So Jack demonstrated the basic moves, taking breaks after doing excercises for each one.

The Roll was simple enough. Like rolling over, except forward, so it's your head first then body. The others mastered it under fifteen minutes, but not without slight moans.

Aster sets up some sturdy borders for the Vaults. That was a little harder. They had to jump over them, only using their arms as leverage then swinging theirs legs towards the sides to go over. Astrid, used to punching a lot, had enough arm muscle to get it first. Of course, Hiccup had the most difficulty. Dimitri struggled a bit too.

The Monkey/Kong Vault was tricky. Similar to vault, the arms were the only leverage but with the legs, they had to push them over from the front and not the sides. Hiccup was about ready to drop dead. Since Snotlout had just as much difficulty keeping up, mostly due to stubborness and arrogance issues, he took Hiccup aside and brought him to target practice. In other words, he'll be showing him how to shoot with fake ammos. At the first shot, almost hitting Toothless, the dog retreated upstairs in annoyance. Astrid kept pushing Jack to show them how to do the wall climb bit, but Jack said they gotta master the basics first to even try attempting the wall climb.

When Jack taught them Cats and Precisions, they could see why it was called that. The way Jack demonstrated it, jumping from an elevated scaffold, then landing right on the edge of another lower scaffolding, it was as if a cat making an easy jump to a narrow ledge. They fell half the time, although Jamie didn't mind when even Astrid fell on top of him. She didn't seem to really mind either.

Dimitri and Jim went to target practice while Astrid continued working on the basics with Jamie after Jack showed them the Climb ups, along with these other movements called muscle-ups and pop-vaults, which was similar to Jack's stunt wall climbing the stairs, except it was mostly jumping and reaching. What Jack did last night was a Wall-climbing with his feet, as if he was just running on flat ground.

"I'll show you guys..." Jack panted, taking a bottle of water and having a long gulp, "... what it looks like if you combine them to combos once you've mastered them. You can reverse them too, like the Reverse Kong Push... OH! And then there's this other awesome stunt called the Ginger flip that you-"

Jim groaned. "Jeez, man, let our joints breathe first!" he complained. "or we'll never move past the basics."

"Yeah, man, we're not gonna master this all in one night!"

They all laughed.

Aster studied Jack's movements throughout, already formulating a way to make the moves offensive. As the others continued training, he spoke aloud, telling how parkour can be applied in combat. For instance, while doing a vault, they can kick off an opponent away. The Climb-Ups could be an effective means of retreat. And in a way, the Roll could help ease and break one's landing.

Things went on like this for most of the day, and they only stopped to have lunch and dinner. Astrid was getting the hang of parkour, like that's a surprise. Jim seems to be doing better in target practice, though. So was Hiccup, who had good aim. He made a pistol seem fatal and deadly whenever he kept aiming on the Dummy's vital points. Dimitri seemed to be neutral in both, but he seemed more inclined with kickboxing. Aster also managed to teach him some basics on Tai-chi. Aster even got Toothless to learn some new tricks, like how to sniff out bombs and poisons and stuff.

And when the rain didn't let up for the next day they kept the training, or even when it did let up on the day after that they were still stuck on the island since now the main land was getting most of the downpour and Sandy couldn't dock out yet.

To those who best Parkour, like Astrid and Jamie, Jack managed to teach them the wall-climb stunt, although he was a bit uncomfortable showing her how to do something he can do. It was as if there was nothing that he could only do that she couldn't but he tried shaking that irrationality off.

Finally, the weather seemed to be going back to normal, and the last phonecall Aster made to Sandy, it seemed like he would be able to pick them up by tomorrow. They turned in early for the night, which was a relief because the training was exhausting and they only got to sleep early now.

But someone didn't seem to indulge in this respite.

Dimitri stretched, reaching out to hug Jim closer... Then, he realized he was reaching out to open air. His eyes fluttered open before he sat up, looking around frantically. Before he could raise alarm, however, Dimitri noticed that Jim's leather jacket was gone along with his combat boots.

So the Russian-American pulled his shoes on and his green vest before heading out to search for his boyfriend. He found Jim settled down on the porch, looking at the stars. He approached him, and when he sat down beside him, Jim didn't so much as flinch.

"Hey," Dimitri hugged him, to keep him warm. "couldn't sleep?"

Jim chuckled dryly. "Yeah, I guess," he admitted. "just... this whole thing is crazy... I mean, we actually trained ourselves to fight back. And I feel like... The moment we set foot out of this island, we'll be indangered."

"Yeah, the training did bring us back to reality. Kinda worrying, whatever's coming up next," Dimitri had to agree. "I mean it's worrying enough, I almost lost you and couldn't do anything about it. It'll be ten times as worse, being trained, and still having that chance of losing you."

Jim made a look, nudging Dimitri. "Hey, I may be gay for you but I'm not some delicate fruity," he scowled. "don't forget, I've been training too."

"That's true," Dimitri conceded. "doesn't mean you can pick your fights yet, though." he teased, jabbing his side.

Jim batted the hand away. "you-" he smirked.

Dimitri smiled down at Jim, leaning closer. That's when they heard the rustling. They didn't have time to react as men jumped down from nowhere and began an assault. Instinctively, Dimitri retaliated with a push kick, a Tai-Chi move Aster showed him, before grabbing Jim's arm and making a run back to the villa.

"HELP!" Dimitri hollered, not really because he considered them helpless even after training, but to sound the alarm mostly. "Wake the hell up!" Passing by a window, they were caught off guard when it crashed open, and the culprit who did it knocked Dimitri away, and the two boys lost hold of each other.

Jim was the first to recover, trying a reverse Roll to get back on his feet, only making stumbled into another man's arms. "AH!"

"JIM!"

Not yet mastering the Ginger Flip, therefore unable to use it to his advantage, the best Jim could do was kick and squirm once more. This was crazy! Why were they targetting him anyway?! Wasn't this Hiccup's initial problem?

"Get off me!" Jim growled, widening his eyes when he realize his feet were being dragged out the villa, he looked over his shoulder and gawked, paling at the sight of the helicopter. "DIMITRI!"

The others finally made it down, jumping in and trying to help clear the way to let Dimitri try and reach Jim. But after throwing a ball of Stun gas down, the men took off after the helicopter, in which Jim was being hauled into.

"JIM!" Dimitri gasped, making a beeline for the helicopter, fighting off the effects of the stun gas quicker than the others.

The helicopter was raising to the air, the door still opened wherein Jim was being pulled into. The men still below leapt to grab onto the helicopter legs, and Dimitri leapt at the same time, grabbing hold of one man's legs.

"Dimitri!" Jamie gasped. "be careful!"

Dimitri ignored Jamie, trying to reach out and make it to Jim's outstretch hand, their eyes locking and looking desperate. When suddenly, their gazes broke contact when the man whom's leg Dimitri was hanging on to kicked the Russian-American on the face, effectively making him fall off.

"Dimitri!" Jamie rushed forward in time to break the fall, "ACK!"

Jim gasped from above. "NO! Dimi-!" his cry was cut off by the closing of the door.

"No..." Dimitri could only look on in horror as the helicopter got further away, disappearing into the night. "NOOO!"

**A/N: I just really wanted to get Jim's kidnap over with along with this beach house arc. For the next chapter, I'm aiming for a little attention on JimItri and to solidify that they aren't just some sidepairing. So yeah, I'm excited for that. Why oh why did they kidnap Jim? Hint: Mistaken Identity. Review please! **


End file.
